Persona EG: Lunar Star
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: After facing a false queen and a trio of singing sirens, Yu and Ren return to CHS to take on... the Friendship Games? Despite the name, the rival school known as Crystal Prep proves to be quite competitive. Back together with the Humane Six, the Persona Duo now has to face a new yet familiar face on the enemy side as she hides a dangerous secret from everyone. (Sequel to RR)
1. P: A New Dusk

**Wait, what is this? Is this a revival!? Well, let me explain. My original story is definitely still going, but this crossover was mainly an experiment for the movies and specials. Ideas I have in my head with a Persona twist? Sounds like fun!**

**I dropped it after Rainbow Rocks because that was when I sorta burned out. Going about two months on one series tends to do that. However, it seems that I exaggerated before when I said this would not continue as a running series. I should have just said I needed a break, so sorry about that.**

** I also know retelling movies has its flaws, but I honestly don't have anything planned for the Persona cast in the original OC stories. Though, it doesn't mean that this series won't have a fair share of original stories to tell. More on that later.**

** Plus, this was mainly for the interactions and personalities of the Equestria Girls characters I wanna use, but is hesitant on adding without practice.**

**As the title has told you, this will take place during the third movie and will include some of the deleted content that I'll do in my own way. Of course, I'll take notes from Burning Sun and actually not go one for one this time.**

**With that said, let's jump right in!**

**Prologue: A New Dusk**

Once again, Ren finds himself in the Velvet Room, or so he assumes. He was currently sitting in a blue chair in front of a black desk, the rest of the room looking much like the office that a principal would use. The chair behind the desk was currently empty, though he has an idea of who may have called him here.

"Ren?" He heard his name get called and turns towards the voice, smiling upon seeing Yu next to him in a matching chair.

"Yu, good to see you." He greets his friend back.

"Same here." Yu returns the smile with his own before following up with a question, "Do you know why we're here this time?"

"You got me there." Ren glances at his surroundings as he admits.

Next thing the two knew, the chair behind the desk was starting to spin in place. It was a bit slow before picking up speed, finally stopping after almost a minute to reveal an important Velvet Room member. The two instantly recognizes the long nose and large eyes that the mystery man has, despite their surprised expressions.

"Welcome, fellow Wild Cards." His normal voice still puts Ren off a bit, but Yu wasn't fazed as he responds back. "Nice to see you, Igor."

"I apologize for my late arrival, but I have sent my assistants on an important task at the moment." The long-nosed man informs the two, "Though, they didn't tell me about your trips to this other world until after this appeared."

The two were confused until he gestures to the window behind him, showing a rather dark cloud hovering in the sky. "The other world seems to have quite the threat if it needs to have more than one Wild Card."

His tone was so neutral, the two not really sure what to make of this. The man then simply clarifies his words, "Do not fret, as I am glad that even in other dimensions, the power of Personas can be used and become stronger just like here in your world."

"Do you know what is happening in Canterlot then?" Ren spoke up after hearing this, his mind focusing on the ominous cloud that Igor implied was about the other world.

"Disaster is surely on the horizon, if you let worry cloud your mind." Igor was as vague as ever with his answer.

"Is there any way you can assist us this time?" Yu asks, since the man is usually quite helpful in terms of gaining new Personas and such.

"The power you two have are the same, yet different. They compliment and cancel each other at the same time." Again with the vague answers, "Once I find the cause, I'll see what I can do."

"Now, it's best that you go. Your friends there will be glad to see you again." With that said, Igor disappears the same way he appeared earlier.

The two got up to their feet soon after, finding their bags next to their chairs and putting them on their shoulders. It was at this point that Ren realizes something, or someone, was missing.

"Wait, where's Morgana?" He wonders out loud.

Yu realizes that too as he was concerned about it, only to then have a question pop in his head. "Wait, is it possible that Morgana is with the others?"

Ren thought about that for a moment. He remembers that Morgana was like Lavenza in that they came from the Velvet Room, so there is a likely possibility that Igor had him go on that task with them.

"You may be right about that. If that's the case, then it's just us this time." Ren concludes, Yu nodding in agreement.

Once they had what they needed, the two exited out the door into the portal to CHS.

* * *

Reaching the other side, the two find themselves back behind the statue of CHS. So far, nothing really stands out in terms of immediate danger, but they kept their guard up just in case. They double check their bags and their current attire in the meantime.

Ren wore his signature glasses as his outfit consisted of a simple black t-shirt with a white buttoned-up collar, a dark orange wristband on his left wrist, dark blue pants with a brown belt that has a silver buckle, and finishes with a pair of black shoes.

Yu wore a white t-shirt with a black unbuttoned upturned collar under a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, brown pants and white shoes.

Ren then turns the corner and stops to point something out, "That's odd. Shouldn't the students be in class by now?"

Yu goes around the same corner and sees what he means, noticing students in groups hanging out in the courtyard or by the steps. He was a bit confused on what Ren meant until the sky gave it away, the light of the morning sun.

"Yeah. Maybe there's something going on." Yu guesses, which Ren had the same feeling.

The two then heard a voice call out to them, "Hey, guys!"

Looking at where it came from, they recognize the person as Flash Sentry who was jogging on over until reaching the two.

"It's been awhile. How've you been?" He greets the two with a smile.

"Doing all right." Ren casually responds with as he places his hands in his pockets.

"What he said. I see you're doing well, too." Yu follows up on his partner's answer before asking the obvious question, "What is going on?"

Flash took a moment to process what he meant, "Oh, classes are cancelled for today. The school is preparing for the upcoming Friendship Games tomorrow."

Ren and Yu glance at each other in confusion before looking back at Flash, "The Friendship Games?" The former repeats, making sure they heard that right.

"Yeah, it's an odd name." Flash kinda expected their reactions to be like that, "It was originally to help bring our schools together, but Crystal Prep got a little carried away with winning."

"Are they a rival school of sorts?" Yu guesses, which Flash confirms. "Yeah. A bunch of sore winners, if you ask me."

With that out of the way, Ren changes the subject. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary lately?"

"You mean magical stuff, right?" Flash gets what he means, but doesn't recall anything. "No I haven't, but maybe the girls have."

"Where are they now?" Yu asks him, which Flash answers. "I heard Sunset wanted to talk with them in the library."

"All right, thanks." Ren simply said before the two went off towards the school.

"Uh, OK. See ya later." Flash gets that they are here on important business, but he doesn't mind spending some time with them whenever he could.

* * *

Speaking of the library, Sunset had the group up on the second floor as she told them what had happened yesterday evening. Pacing in a small line for a bit after telling the story, she continues on.

"She was doing something to the portal. I just don't know what with."

"I think the better question is, how did this person know that it was even there?" Applejack had a point there.

"More like, how did they know magic was here?" Rarity follows up on that.

"It's obvious!" Pinkie chimes in, "She must have saw the giant viper during the Fall Formal, since it went SO high into the air!"

Sunset realizes that last part, which also answers Rarity's question as well. Though, Applejack's still remains as the statue was really specific compared to an entire school.

"Maybe it will be easier if we figure who it was." Fluttershy brings up.

Sunset considers that to be a good place to start, only to get distracted as she sees Pinkie flailing her arms over the railing that overlooked the first floor.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Her question made her friend freeze, who then turns around with her arms still in the air as she smiles back.

"Just stretching!" She proves her point by moving her arms up and down, kinda like she's doing yoga.

"That was a frantic workout routine." Sunset scratches her head a bit as she said that.

Pinkie just smiles back in response before Rainbow pops up from behind one of the nearby bookcases, holding a record book above her head with a smirk.

"The mystery is over!" She calls out, "I have the identity of our culprit!"

"I hope it isn't another evil villain from another world." Applejack winks at Sunset, making the latter give her a knowing smirk.

"Not this time!" Rainbow debunks her friend's claim, "Any other guesses?"

"Oh! Oh!" Pinkie somehow was at the bookshelf next to Rainbow now as she spoke up, "Is it a nighttime statue cleaner!? A magical portal maintenance maintainer!? A gardener!?"

What was stranger during her guessing game, she held up books that had rather descriptive covers for each one. Rainbow took a moment to process what she said before responding.

"I seriously doubt that any of those are right." She had a deadpan expression on her face as she spoke.

"Really? Then would I be crazy to say that Yu and Ren are here right now?" Pinkie was specific with her words, confusing the other girls.

"Now you're just changing the subject." Rainbow simply said.

"Just turn around, silly!" Pinkie then suddenly spins Rainbow the opposite way, the other girls following their line of sight soon after.

Turns out, she was right on the money as the two boys were actually standing there. Silence fell upon the group for a few seconds before Ren spoke up.

"Are we late for the get-together?"

They didn't wait long as the girls went over to them with open arms, greeting hugs all around for the two as they return them in kind. Sunset was the last one to hug them, pulling them in for a big one like last time before breaking away.

"So you two were why Pinkie was flailing around." Sunset deduces from earlier.

"What? Nooo..." Pinkie playfully said, already knowing she has been caught.

"Actually, you two came just in time." Rainbow continues from where she left off, "As I am about to solve our little mystery!"

"Mystery?" Yu repeats, which Sunset gives them a brief explanation.

"I saw someone messing with the portal yesterday. I tried to stop them, only for them to escape taking the city bus."

"Bingo!" Rainbow suddenly said, which made the others think for a moment.

"The city bus is a clue?" Rarity guesses, making Rainbow nod in response.

"Think about it. If they got off a bus FROM the city, and went back on another bus headed TO the city..." Rainbow emphasizes her points in her words, "Then they would go to school there as well, which is..." She then holds up the record book, giving away the answer that made the other girls exclaim simultaneously.

"Crystal Prep!"

Yu, Ren, and even Sunset were confused by this as the girls had disdain in their voices upon saying the rival school's name.

"Why would a student from another school come from ALL the way there just for that?" Sunset brought up.

"It wouldn't be that far-fetched. They defaced the Wondercolt statue last games on the day before." Rainbow proves her point by opening the book to a certain page, showing the three a photo of said statue dressed as a clown.

"How did they put shoes under a statue?" Ren jokes with a rhetorical question, since the angle makes it look like it was wearing them.

"Not the point." Rainbow shrugs off, "The fact is, despite their winning streak, they always need to gloat about it!"

"Mind if I see that?" Yu holds out his hand for the book she had, which she gladly hands over.

Turning the pages, he then arrives at a section showing the winners of the sports these 'Friendship Games' has. In all of them, the Crystal Prep students held the trophies.

"They beat us at everything. Soccer, tennis, golf, you name it!" Rainbow summarizes what they are seeing.

Ren and Sunset looks at the photos as Yu turns the pages that are similar to each other. The latter didn't like what she was seeing, the photos showing the Crystal Prep students being more and more cocky as time progresses.

"I honestly don't get the rivalry. Isn't the Games suppose to be friendly competition?" The others understood what she means, since that was the reason for the title to begin with.

"It's kinda hard to get along with a bunch of smug jerks." Applejack counters with.

"So, did we come over for this?" Ren questions as Yu was wondering the same thing, "Just a super competitive school?"

"Good question. Like, It's not like their school has their own source of evil magic." Pinkie chimes in before letting out a dramatic gasp, "Unless there is a magic portal hidden there too!"

"I hope they don't. After our last two battles, I simply can't keep up with all the wear and tear on my wardrobe." Rarity briefly mentions.

"I agree. It doesn't have to be about magic to be important." Fluttershy brings up a great point there.

Yu and Ren wasn't entirely sure about that, due to the usual circumstances. Perhaps the 'disaster' is something more personal that disrupts the magic?

Their thoughts were interrupted as Rainbow spoke up, "Whether or not there is magic, this year is gonna be different."

"How so?" Sunset questions what she means.

"Oh, you'll see." Rainbow answers vaguely before running off down the stairs, leaving the others in confusion.

"Yeah, totally not suspicious." Ren sarcastically said as Yu closes the record book in his hands.

"Not wanting to be rude, but why are you two here?" Applejack changes the subject, "You know, since it gives off a sign that something bad is gonna happen."

"Not entirely sure." Yu admits as he looks at the record book, "Though, something tells us that the Games may be a big part of it."

As he places the book on a nearby table, Pinkie pops up from behind the two and pulls them into her arms. "Buuut, we can hang out all day today and catch up!"

"Well, there's a silver lining already." Rarity comments with the others in agreement.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Crystal Prep Academy_

A rather prodigious student is currently sitting in her chair in a private classroom, working on a special device she has constructed from her scanner she used earlier today. After a rather successful test run at CHS, there was no doubt that the school contains this 'magical energy' that she saw before.

A bulletin board placed on the wall above her desk has all kinds of highly complex readings and even drawn pictures around an official photo of Canterlot High. Ranging from strange energy readings to even sticky notes that has theories and hypotheses to try explaining the phenomenon, she has lines of paper to try connecting the dots to whatever made sense to her.

Though, she made sure to have a specific sticky note attached to her calendar that mentions the 'Friendship Games'. She isn't planning on joining the competition, only that the Games are taking place at CHS this year. Funny how coincidences work sometimes.

After some time, she finally gets a working pulse as her new compact device was complete. A purple star was glowing in the center as a separate light spun around the top at a moderate speed, the light reflecting off her glasses as she has an excited smile on her face.

"It's gonna need some modifications, but I know it will work properly by tomorrow." She said mainly to herself before looking at her bulletin board, "It has to."

**And done! Just a simple chapter to start off with. Not very long, but it'll pick up more later.**

**Changing it up a bit, one of the trio is elsewhere as Igor is taking the lead this time. First time ever writing him too, so I hope I did all right.**

**I also want to do more with the other students, mainly to see what kind of interactions I'd get with Yu and Ren like I did with Flash and Vinyl.**

**The library scene was a good place to start at. I was thinking of the two showing up a little later, but I didn't like how it was going. This time, I'm satisfied with how it turned out.**

**Along with a simple scene to establish the other main protagonist for the story, we have a good start!**

**Just as a side note, while this series is back, the consistency of posting chapters depends on my motivation to write it. It may be a few in a row or just one per month, but I'm not leaving anytime soon.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	2. C1: School Spirit

**Hello, fellow readers! Welcome back to Persona EG! Hope you enjoy the starter, cause now we are jumping right in!**

**Chapter 1: School Spirit**

Once the group exits the library, they find themselves running into the principals who just happened to be walking by. They shared surprised expressions to this little situation before Principal Celestia broke the silence.

"Oh, I didn't know you two are here." She starts with as the others recovered soon after, "What do I owe to this occasion?"

"Well, we're on important business as usual." Ren responds with, "Though, we do have some spare time to just hang around until then."

"Business?" Vice Principal Luna steps into the conversation, "May I ask what it is about?"

"Unfortunately, it would most likely involve the Friendship Games tomorrow." Yu decides to be honest with the answer, "We're not sure what, but something is gonna happen during it."

"Oh my." Principal Celestia was understandably concerned about the possibility.

"Is it also magic-related like before?" Vice Principal Luna guesses, which Sunset answers this time. "That is pretty up there, yeah."

The two principals glance at each other before looking back, "How strange. We were actually thinking about how to deal with the magic that's been popping up recently." Celestia mentions.

"Wait, really?" Rarity questions with the others curious as well.

"Yes. In fact, we were thinking of discussing this with Sunset." Luna answers, much to the group's interest.

"Me?" Sunset was a bit confused on that specific part.

Luna takes point in clarifying, "Since you're from a world that has magic as reality rather than fiction, we agreed on giving you the assignment of discovering how the magic in our world operates."

"Of course, your friends can gladly help out whenever you are stuck." Celestia chimes in while looking more so at Yu and Ren, "This proves to be great timing, now that I think about it."

"In that case, I'll do my best." Sunset reassures them with a smile.

Celestia and Luna smiles back at her response as the latter spoke, "That's good to hear."

"By the way, if you're looking for something to do, the clubs are still available to the students. Just be sure to be on time for the pep rally that'll start at noon." The former mentions, "Surely that will be enough time for an answer?"

"Hang on a second." Applejack spoke up, "Ya'll didn't say anything about a time limit."

The two principals thought about it for a moment, realizing that they left out that detail.

"Oh, right. With the Friendship Games coming up, we want to avoid magic showing up during it. Crystal Prep doesn't know what goes on around here and might accuse us of cheating. We hope to win the Games this year fair and square." Luna explains their reason for it.

"An answer in such a short time?" Yu wonders before looking at them with determination, "If those are the terms, then we'll give them our best shot!"

His enthusiasm was strong as it got the group motivated, Ren being impressed with the sudden shift since he had experienced that feeling before.

"Great! We'll see you at the rally then." With that said, the two took their leave.

Once they turn the corner, the group went on to talk among themselves.

"An answer by then? That's like telling me I have one day to sew a whole dress!" Rarity compares the two out loud, "It just sounds impossible!"

Pinkie then pops up next to her, "Don't worry! With Yu and Ren here, we'll have this in the bag! Right, Fluttershy?"

"...Yay." Her friend simply said in response.

Ren notices Sunset looking a bit troubled about this, "You all right?"

She looks at him for a moment before answering, "Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

That has him curious, "Like what?"

"It's just that... ever since we defeated the Dazzlings, the magic we use started to appear without us playing music. It just shows up and leaves without warning. I've been thinking about how, but I don't have much to go off of." She admits.

"Which is probably why they wanted us to help out." Yu points out.

"I guess, but still..." Sunset stops herself as she starts to rub her head.

"You know what I do when I'm stuck on something?" Ren rhetorically asks her, getting her attention before answering it. "I take my mind off it, find something to do and relax to let your mind do the same."

"That's not a bad idea. How about we show you some of the clubs we have?" Rarity suggests, remembering what the principals said earlier.

"Where do you want to start?" Yu asks the group, which Sunset was the first to speak. "I got one."

* * *

They soon arrive in a classroom that features students currently playing games of chess, which features a couple of faces they recognize. One of them was sitting down watching when he sees the group, immediately going up to greet them.

"Hey, you must be the dudes that Flash was talking to earlier." He mentions from earlier as he held out his hand, "Name's Sandalwood."

The dude gave off the impression of loving nature, much to the point of wearing a recycling pin on his vest.

"That's right, you're in his band." Yu was direct with his words as he shook it.

"Yup. What brings you to the chess club?" Sandalwood asks them as Ren also shook his hand.

"Just looking around since we got some free time." Ren answers as the girls except for Sunset look for any empty sets to use.

Speaking of Sunset, she is still pretty distracted by her thoughts of the magic. At this point, she hopes that a game or two will ease her mind.

"Who wants to go first?" She overheard Fluttershy ask the others, which she immediately answers. "I'll go."

As the girls started on the first game, Yu and Ren were currently speaking with Sandalwood for the time being.

"Guess you're also a member here?" The former asks.

"Yup. I find it to be relaxing, calming the mind to win with a well-calculated strategy." Sandalwood gives a brief reason why in response, "It allows me to make peace with my opponent on the same level."

From the way he talks about it, Ren mentally compared it to shogi back in his world. Actually if he remembers correctly, the two are quite similar in terms of how they are played.

"How profound. Tell me more." Yu was rather intrigued by this.

Ren already knows the game, so he sorta tunes the two out as he watches the game the girls were currently playing. He was rather intrigued by the fact that despite her crowded thoughts, Sunset was in the lead. Rarity was a bit stumped at her previous move, making a mistake that her opponent capitalizes on to win.

"Checkmate." Sunset had a smirk on her face as the others gave her a small applause that was quiet enough to not disturb the other players.

Rarity accepts her defeat with grace, "Good game, Sunset."

"Mind if I try?" They then turn towards Ren who was coming over, "I'm curious on my own skills with this version of chess."

"What version are you used to playing?" Rarity asks as she gets out of the seat.

"Shogi. It's more... tactical, you could say? Something like that." Ren then takes the seat, "Ready when you are, Sunset."

Once the game starts, the two were pretty quick with their moves. Though, there were some times that Ren couldn't help but do something against the rules due to muscle memory, which he calls himself out on.

"Sorry, didn't mean that." He comments, placing the fourth piece he eliminated on the side.

"You're fine. Muscle memory is harder to ignore, trust me." Sunset knows that part from experience.

Ren lets out a small chuckle in response before speaking, "By the way, I like your outfit."

"...Are you distracting me?" She was understandably suspicious right before moving another piece.

"Sorry, just forgot to mention it earlier." He admits, "It suits the new you."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Sunset was caught off guard by the sudden compliment, feeling heat rise a bit in her cheeks as she observes the current board.

The other girls were also put off by his words, shifting their eyes between the two before coming to their own conclusions in their heads. The game soon came to a close with Sunset pulling a narrow victory against him. Ren had a content smile on his face, taking his defeat with grace as well.

"Well done." He said as he got up from his seat, "So, how did that do for you?"

"A bit better. Though, maybe a different activity might help." She suggests.

"Something more hands-on might work." Applejack adds, "You know, like building something or..."

"Maybe the art club would be nice." Fluttershy agrees with a different suggestion.

"All right, let's get going." Ren said before heading on over to Yu and Sandalwood.

Speaking of the two, they were sitting on the floor with their legs crossed, looking similar to meditation.

"Ease your mind and spirit in unison, only then will you find the true path." The latter spoke of his 'wise' words to the former who was into this, "I see. I will try."

"Don't mean to interrupt, but-" Ren spoke up, breaking their concentration. "We were thinking of checking out the other clubs, wanna come?"

"Oh." Yu then gets up to his feet before turning to Sandalwood and gives him a small bow, "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem, dude. Enjoy what our school has to offer." The latter simply said.

* * *

The group then arrive at the art club, where another familiar face was there doing a drawing of her own before noticing them.

"Sis!" Apple Bloom comes to them, giving Applejack a small hug upon reaching them.

"Hey there, Apple Bloom!" Her older sister greets her back, "Having fun in here?"

"Yup! Here, come take a look!"

The two went off to see the drawing as the others look around, Sunset being heard giggling a bit as she remembers something.

"Do you still have that painting of me?" She asks, more specifically towards Pinkie who gladly answers. "Of course! I make sure to even hang it in my room too!"

Yu had an art club back at Yasogami High and was rather impressed at the various projects the other members are working on. Ren has a friend who is an artist, so he was kinda more towards the paintings and drawings posted on the walls.

"What exactly is it, sugarcube?" Ren overhears Applejack say.

He walks on over to see a rough sketch of what seems to be them, specifically after the Battle of the Bands with the finale concert. Though, the way she drew them was not making it obvious.

"That's from our last visit, our little concert before the night ended." Ren points it out for her.

"Oh OK! Sorry, the extra members were throwing me off. I knew it was us in some way, though." AJ admits.

"Yeah, it was so vivid in my head that I wanted to put it on paper." Apple Bloom confirms what he thought.

Yu came over after looking at the collection of small statues, his eyes seeing the drawing soon after.

"Wow, nice sketch." He simply said as a comment.

"Ya really think so?" AB was glad about the positive feedback she's getting.

"Yeah. Though, the faces are so simplistic that they look the same." His rather sudden criticism caught them off guard a bit.

AB was a bit confused on what he means before looking at the drawing, "Oh! Then I gotta make them more detailed then!"

She got right to work as AJ walks over to Yu, "You don't pull your punches, do you?"

"I've been asked that sometimes." He answers with a simple response.

Fluttershy was also looking around until reaching Sunset, who was currently looking out the window at the moment.

"Something the matter?" She asks her, bringing her back from seemingly spacing out.

"I appreciate the help with the small tour, but how is it gonna help progress our investigation?" Sunset brought up a good point.

"Oh! Well, starting from the beginning always helps. Didn't we get the magic after the Fall Formal?" Fluttershy recalls.

"Yeah, but it didn't show up until we formed the band and played our first song." Sunset adds before muttering, "Successfully."

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at their first practice session, "We were pretty bad at first."

Sunset smiles at that memory before getting back on topic, "Anyways, it stayed that way for some time until now. Why the sudden change?"

"Hmm... Maybe it's like an evolution in a way." Fluttershy theorizes, "Kinda like the caterpillar cycle."

"Evolving magic?" Sunset couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic, "Or maybe it's growing?"

"Maybe we don't rely on music to use magic now." Fluttershy wonders out loud.

"Honestly, I wish we did. At least there is consistency in how we summon it." Sunset admits.

"True-" Fluttershy was then interrupted by Rarity coming over, "Sorry, but have you two seen Pinkie?"

The two shook their head no, only to then hear a splash. Turns out, the party girl was already finishing another picture. "Done!"

The others turn to see what she did, seeing a coating of various colors on her canvas. Pinkie notices the confusion and then rips off the coating like it was a blanket, surprising them with a rather impressive painting.

"Is that us?" Yu points out.

Her painting shows a portrait frame of the two Persona users and Morgana, using their powers with Yu holding a card as the other two are in their Thieves attire. Upon seeing this, it made the girls realize something.

"Oh, that's right! Where's Morgana?" Fluttershy voices their curiosity to the boys.

"Well, it's strange. The ones that usually send us here told us that he was needed elsewhere. Sadly, we don't know much beyond that." Ren briefly explains.

"I was wondering why it was a bit quieter than usual." Pinkie comments on the difference.

"I hope he's doing all right." Fluttershy's concern was understandable.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself now." Ren reassures her before turning to Pinkie, "Plus, the painting is quite stunning."

"Thank you! I made sure to capture your likeness exactly!" Pinkie smiles at the compliment.

Sunset looks at the portrait with a sense of intrigue. Something about it was like a clue to her, but wasn't sure why. In the end, she can only shake her head in annoyance.

"Still nothing yet." She mutters to herself, which Yu overheard.

"On with the investigation, right?" He clarifies on what she means.

"Yes. I don't think the clubs are doing us any favors right now." She admits.

After a small exchange, and Apple Bloom wanting Pinkie to leave the painting for her to use as a reference, the group heads back into the hallways.

* * *

"Do you remember when you saw the magic starting to randomly manifest?" Yu questions the girls in general.

"Well for me, I was just tending to the animals at the shelter when one of the dogs got a splinter on his paw. Once I removed it, that's when my wings popped out." Fluttershy answers first.

"Me and Rainbow were hanging out at Sunset's place when me and her were competing in a game while she was doing some homework. We got a little carried away and kinda broke the controllers in the process. After we told her what happened, Ah suddenly got my hair all grown out!" AJ went next with her story.

"I was hired to do a young girl's birthday party and did my thing! It didn't long for my magic to pop out!" Pinkie summarizes her experience in one breath.

"I remember having a customer who wanted a beautiful dress in a week for her Christmas party. Unfortunately by the time she came to get it, she finds herself low on money to pay for my hard work. Of course, being the generous person I was on the holidays no less, I gave her the dress for free." Rarity recalls her experience.

As for Sunset, she can't seem to recollect any memories that are like those in comparison. "Sorry, I personally haven't experienced something like that yet."

"Interesting. You say it's random, but it seems that the magic comes out by your actions rather than just appearing most of the time." Ren deduces, "Though, AJ's is where I'm a bit stumped."

"Yeah. Why would her being hon-?" Yu was then cut off by a sudden yell from nearby.

"TAKE THIS!"

The group turn their attention to an opened door nearby, looking inside to see a couple of students seemingly acting out a scene. Two of them were doing some sort of action scene with the other two being the audience.

"Aha! You cannot match my power!" The one wearing a red beret dramatically exclaims.

"You think I would come unprepared!?" The one wearing glasses responds back before pulling out a random card, "You activated my-"

The four then realized that they had their own audience, seeing the group outside the door looking in. Silence fell upon the scene as they had an awkward staring contest for what seemed like an eternity until one of them finally spoke.

"Hi." Pinkie simply waves at the girls rather nonchalantly.

"...Hi." The glasses girl eventually said back.

"We didn't mean to interrupt. It's just that we heard someone yell." Yu explains why they are looking inside.

"Sorry, that was me." The beret girl admits, to her embarrassment.

Ren then enters the room with the others following behind, "We were just looking into the clubs around here before the Games."

The one with the scarf then speaks up, "Hold up. Aren't you two those 'Persona' guys?" She recalls from the previous school events.

The boys glance at each other before looking back at them, Yu giving them the answer. "Yes. I'm Yu Narukami and he's Ren Amamiya."

"Nice to meet you." Ren simply said.

Next thing they knew, the drama girls were getting quite excited at this, even muttering stuff to themselves before getting into a huddle.

"Oh my gosh, it's them."

"I know, I know! What should we do?"

"Introduce ourselves, duh."

"OK, then you go first."

The punk rock girl was then pushed by the others towards the boys a bit before she spoke, "The name's Cherry Crush."

The scarf girl then pops up from behind on her left, "Mystery Mint!"

The beret girl pops up from behind on her right, "Water Melody!"

And finally, the girl with glasses pops up from behind above her, "And Scribble Dee!"

"And together we are-"

The four then group up again before doing dramatic poses, "The drama club!"

The others were a bit confused at first until Pinkie starts to rapidly clap her hands together, "Bravo!"

"Yeah, good show." Yu agrees with her as he and the others gave them a round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you." Water Melody said as the four took a small bow.

As the applause dies down, Fluttershy then notices a mostly rolled-up poster of sorts on one of the desks close to her and unrolls it to see something interesting.

"What's that, Fluttershy?" Rarity notices her with the poster, unknowingly getting everyone else's attention.

"O-Oh. I think it's something for a play." Fluttershy then holds up the poster for them to see, "Is that right?"

The poster itself displays a familiar white domino mask on the back of a glowing blue card against a starry night background with the title under it, named 'Facade'.

"Huh, I wonder where they got that mask design." Ren playfully jokes about, already knowing it's his own.

"And the card." Yu adds more frankly.

"Shoot, it was supposed to be a surprise!" Cherry blurts out.

"Well, they're gonna find out eventually." Mystery simply said to ease her friend's disappointment, if only by a little bit.

Ren then grabs the poster to give it a closer inspection, "So, this is a play you girls are planning?"

"Yup! It's about a group of friends who finds a way to break free from the masks of the masses and find a place within themselves." Water gives out a brief summary.

"At least, that's what we got so far." Scribble admits, "But, maybe we can get a better idea if we... um..."

The others were curious on what she was about to say, "Do you need some help with it?" AJ guesses on what they were getting at.

"A tiny bit, yes." Scribble confirms for her.

"To get down to it, we're wondering if you two can show us how your powers work." Cherry was straightforward with their offer.

The four then did a little smile at the same time, hoping that the two may accept.

"Oh, I get it now." Sunset finally clicks it together, "They're fangirls."

"...I don't see why not." Yu simply said.

"All right." Ren simply agrees.

Both answers are to the point as the duo didn't mind at all, but the confirmation was enough to make the four excited. Making sure they had enough space, the two then prepared themselves.

"Come, Persona!"

Yu crushes the card in his hand just as Joker transforms into his phantom attire minus the mask, Izanagi and Arsene being brought into reality respectively. After the brief gust of wind subsided, the drama club was trying to not freak out as Pinkie decides to take a closer look.

"Whoa, these two look like ghosts!" She then stood in between the two Personas, her index fingers going closer to them until actually going through them. "They ARE ghosts!"

_"Only those with Personas can make contact with other Personas."_ A mysterious voice was heard inside the room, making the others rather confused except for Joker and Yu.

"It's been quite awhile since I've heard you, Arsene." The former casually said as he turns to his Persona.

Arsene simply crosses his arms as he looks at Joker, _"I've been dormant since our last battle. While my power hasn't dwindled, my voice was the last to return."_

Sunset moves closer to try making conversation with the Persona, "Do you usually speak when you are summoned?"

He turns his head to look at Sunset, _"All personas can speak to their users and anyone they are connected to, Sunset Shimmer."_

"O-Oh, I see. Just Sunset is fine." She was surprised at how formal the Persona was in terms of his mannerisms.

_"Very well, Sunset."_ He corrects himself, doing a really small bow in the process.

Yu looks on with interest as his Persona Izanagi does the same, coming off as more of the silent type compared to Arsene with his current posture, before Pinkie pops up in front of the latter.

"Can you also talk too!? What do you sound like!? I bet it's like deep and intimidating!" The hyperactive drummer was rather curious about this.

Izanagi was quiet for a moment before he spoke, _"I can, and I sound like this."_

"Oh. Wait, you kinda sound like-" Pinkie was about to point out, only for Yu to finish her sentence.

"Me?" He has a small smile on his face with that remark.

"Oh, is that why Arsene sounds like Ren?" She deduces from listening in on the previous conversation.

_"Most likely."_ Izanagi simply said in response.

The rest of the Humane Six were just watching, not really sure on how to process this. Sunset was talking with Arsene as Izanagi was being pestered by Pinkie, the drama club in the background taking notes and watching with intrigue.

Speaking of Sunset, she took the opportunity to ask the most important question. "What exactly is a Persona? How does it work?"

_"We are the manifestations of one's true self, a mask they wear to face various hardships. From the sea of souls, we emerge to become the spirit to protect who summons us in battle. Though, it seems that even in other worlds, the people here have the potential to do the same."_

His explanation was rather insightful, though the last part has her attention. Before continuing on, the group then heard the intercom come to life.

"Attention, students. The pep rally will begin soon. Please come to the gym immediately."

After the Persona duo dismiss their Personas, the group then headed on towards the rally. However, Sunset was one of the last to follow as her thoughts were filled with the new info about how their powers work. However, they have yet to find an answer to their assignment. Hopefully, she can form an answer soon.

* * *

Earlier...

A young teen enters the familiar atmosphere of the Velvet Room with a irritated look on his face, "This place again..." He mutters to himself as he looks at his surroundings.

Seeing no one else around at the moment, he simply turns around in order to leave, only to stop as he sees something shining from the doorway. Curious on what it was, he simply strolls on over to check it out. The shine was currently coming from a portal of sorts, light surrounded by many colors in a circular motion.

Seeing it as the only way out, he casually walks into it to leave, only to then appear in a city of sorts instead of his home. There was no one around, but his face was especially evident of his shock.

"Where the hell am I?" The teen said out loud to himself as he looks at the tall buildings in the distance.

Looking behind himself for a moment, he didn't see the blue door that lead to the Velvet Room. Seeing that he was stuck here for the time being, he scratches his head through his bright red hair before letting out a sigh.

"Whatever..." He was getting more annoyed at his current situation, but knew that standing around ain't helping.

With a mix of curiosity and intuition, he then summons a dark portal to teleport towards the downtown city ahead, not knowing of the school past the statue next to him that would have his answers.

**And done! So, it took me awhile to write this one mainly since I had to do research on the characters that are included in the clubs selected.**

**Starting out, the principals have a task for the group, which proves to be more difficult than they thought. Even after a small tour of the different clubs, their answer is not yet within their reach.**

**During all this, it seems that another Persona user has found himself in Canterlot. Who is he? Well, we shall see.**

**With that said, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. C2: Cards in a Deck

**Hello, fellow readers! Welcome back to Lunar Star! Before we jump in, let's see what we got:**

**diogolac12: Not bad guesses, but no cigars.**

**Thanks for the feedback! With that out of the way, let's go!**

**Chapter 2: Cards in a Deck**

A dark portal appears on top of a rooftop as a red-haired teen exits it, closing instantly afterwards as he looks around down below. The first thing that stood out was the folks walking on the sidewalks, coming in various colors like it was a coloring book for kids. Eyes, hair and even skin were much different than back in his world, just adding more questions to wonder about. Though, it might be because of the sun shining right in his face, making it hard to see until he puts on a pair of shades he had on the collar of his shirt. Turns out, he was right about the people.

Hearing a chime, he looks down at the entrance of the hardware store he was on top of, seeing a teenage girl exit with a bag of various parts that he deduces isn't for normal electrical equipment. Admittedly, he was a bit curious on the last part as he casually walks across the roof to follow. The roofs were close enough for him to just hop across the gaps as his eyes mainly watches the girl down below. Her appearance reflects that of a student, wearing a type of school uniform with her hair tied in a bun and a pair of thick glasses on her face.

Speaking of whom, she was currently looking through the bag to make sure she had what she needed. Due to her walking speed though, it seems that she was in a bit of a hurry. Without looking up, she reaches an intersection that wasn't in her favor as she starts to cross, only to then hear a horn.

It was instant.

By the time she looks up to see a car coming towards her, she finds herself safe on the other side of the intersection.

Her mind was still processing what just happened, not even feeling the hands on her shoulders until they moved away. She turns to see who was her hero, though what she saw confused her a bit.

For one thing, he looks to be about her age, having bright red hair and pale skin as his eyes were hiding behind a pair of shades. He wore a dark green button-down shirt with an upturned collar and the sleeves rolled up, a black hoodie wrapped around his waist, black pants and yellow sneakers with black laces. He adjusted a yellow armband that was placed on his left bicep that has the design of a black star inside a circle a little bit before looking back at her.

"Sup?" He casually said, despite what just happened.

Blinking twice in silence, she finally found her voice to respond back. "Um... hi?"

The guy then just continues on, "Should have kept your eyes up when you're speeding. You might have joined the bugs on that windshield."

She was able to piece together what he said to earlier, "Were you... the one that saved me?"

"I was just passing by." He simply answers with as he puts his hands in his pockets, "Or would that be called a 'drive-by'?"

Realizing his little pun, she couldn't help but giggle a bit as the boy had a small smirk on his face.

"I guess so." The girl then introduces herself, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Thank you very much."

"Odd name, but all right." He shrugs it off as he mutters to himself, returning the greeting soon after. "Name's Sho."

"'Show'? As in a TV show?" She attempts a little joke, which he finds the attempt a bit humorous.

"Well, it's usually in my time zone, so yeah." His smirk got a bit wider as he plays along with it.

The two chuckle at the same time until the former continues, "Are you new in town by chance? I don't think I've-"

"Yeah, I just arrived. I'm from a small town, so the buildings caught my eyes." He immediately took the opportunity to make up a little cover story before placing an offer out there, "You mind showing me around a bit?"

"O-Oh, sure. I got time to spare, plus it'll be something I can do to repay you." Twilight accepts, despite the sudden nature of it. "I know a nice candy shop that's down the street-"

"Sweet!" With a simple pun, he then goes on ahead with her quickly trying to keep up to his rather fast walking speed.

During this time, Sho takes the moment to be deep in thought, summing up the information he has learned so far.

_"So after taking a portal leading to another world instead of mine, I find a strange place that has people that may as well be the colors of the freakin' rainbow, and the first person I talk to was after I save her from a car crash AND also like the puns I dish out? Whatever, this has to be some sort of dream or something anyways. I'll wake up sooner or later."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at CHS

The pep rally was about to start in the gym as Yu and Ren follow the girls into it, looking around to see the other students come in and take their seats. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walk onto the stage soon after, the former with a microphone to address the upcoming event.

"As I know you are all aware of, Canterlot High will be the host of the Games and our fellow students from Crystal Prep this year as we join together in the spirit of sportsmanship and fidelity." The students gave a rather unenthusiastic cheer in response, making the two curious about the change in attitude.

Despite that, the principal continues. "Since the games happens every four years, I thought it would be good to remind you all on what goes on."

"You mean other than us losing!?" To the boys' surprise, it was Flash that yelled that out.

His call was ignored for the most part as they see Rainbow Dash come onto the stage, "And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow to give you all a little more... context."

The mic was then passed to Rainbow who starts her part as the principals exit stage left, "Thank you, Principal Celestia. Now, I know that all of you think that we can't beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at the Games-"

"Unless it's a 'losing' competition!" Pinkie yells out, "Cause we're really good at that!"

"Thank you, Pinkie." Rainbow mutters away from the mic, avoiding being heard before continuing her speech. "And I know that CHS hasn't won a single time since the beginning."

"So, is this supposed to be motivational?" Ren comments before music was heard, cuing the curtains behind Rainbow to open.

The school marching band stood behind her with the song pumping up as the rainbow athlete spoke, "Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't, and that is being Wondercolts!"

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_We've fought magic more than once_

_And come out on top_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh, oh_

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

_[Chorus]_

_Na, na-na-na-na, oh_

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_Together we are Canterlot_

_Come and cheer our name_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh, oh_

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_This will be the year we win these games_

Rainbow then hops down off the stage as the marching band follows behind, getting into a marching line to walk around the gym as the students were starting to get pumped from the music.

_[RD and Chorus]_

_We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

_And now our time has finally arrived_

_Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

_And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who will survive_

Vinyl was near the speaker system she has set up and decides to kick it up a notch, plugging her setup into the speakers to add more bass to the song that was enough for the students to join in on the song. Rainbow was now standing on the end of the gym that had the bleachers and stood between two groups of students, both holding small square panels that made up the school's logo in a 3x3 pattern as she puts one of the band uniform hats on her head.

_[Students]_

_Hey!_

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_We're not the school we were before_

_[Students]_

_Before!_

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_Yeah, we're different now_

_[Students and Chorus]_

_Oh, oh! (Hey, hey!)_

The panels then flipped around, revealing the previous two threats that the Persona users and the Humane Six faced, that being Shadow Sunset and the Sirens respectively. Yu and Ren remembers the first battle being more of theirs since they were doing most of the fight, but it didn't matter at this point. Sunset wasn't even annoyed since it's being used as an example to motivate the students for the Games.

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_We overcame the obstacles we faced_

_[Chorus]_

_Overcame the obstacles we faced_

_[Students]_

_Hey!_

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_We're Canterlot united_

_[Students]_

_Unite!_

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_And we'll never bow_

_[Chorus and Students]_

_Oh, oh! (Hey, hey!)_

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_So get ready to see us in first place_

Rainbow then throws the hat up high as the band throws the equine ears and tails to the students, who puts them on to raise their school spirit further as the song continues. The girls hop down from the bleachers and puts the pair on themselves as Yu and Ren finds themselves given a pair each too, joining in with the students on the song.

_[All]_

_We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

_(Three! Two! One! Go!)_

_And now our time has finally arrived_

_(Our time is now!)_

_Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

_And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who will survive_

_At the end of the day, it is we who will survive_

Pinkie then starts clapping her hands together, prompting the students to do the same as the others caught on what she was doing. Rainbow had a big smile on her face as she sees her friends supporting her idea, hearing the whole gym now singing along.

_[All]_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na_

_Wondercolts united together_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na_

_Wondercolts united forever_

_[All (Rainbow Dash)]_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na (We'll always be Wondercolts forever)_

_Wondercolts united together_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na (And now our time has finally arrived)_

_Wondercolts united forever_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na (Cause we believe in the magic of friendship)_

_Wondercolts united together_

Rainbow was back on stage now as a familiar glow starts to surround her, the others seeing it firsthand as the song was reaching the finish line.

_[All (Rainbow Dash)]_

_And you know (And you know)_

_At the end of the day, it is we who will survive_

_At the end of the day, it is we who will survive!_

The students cheered as Rainbow was now flying up high in her pony form, holding the baton that the baton user had who threw it into the air beforehand. The others were admittedly a bit confused, mainly on the transformation as they went to meet up with Rainbow after she landed back down and went backstage with the band.

"That was awesome, guys! We reignited the school spirit!" Rainbow congratulates the band.

"We are sure to win the Games this year!" Baton Switch agrees with her on that while still basking in the positive effect of their performance.

"Rainbow!" She then turns to see Sunset waving her over from the end of the curtain they came from.

"We'll see ya later." Baton Switch said as her and the other band members were on their way to the locker rooms.

Rainbow briefly waves at her before heading on over to her friends, "Hey, did you guys see that!?"

"But of course, dear! That was marvelous!" Rarity praises her, which the others wholeheartedly agrees with.

"Even I feel like we can win." Fluttershy admits.

"Though, it raises a question. Was your transformation from the music or just coincidental?" Sunset wonders out loud.

"OR maybe because of how awesome I am?" Rainbow couldn't help but be a bit egotistical, even though it kinda makes sense.

The others shook their heads at her, Applejack being the most vocal with a sarcastic remark. "Sure, Rainbow. That's why."

"Whatever it was, I don't think I've seen such loyalty to a school before." Yu points out.

Sunset then had something click in her mind, "Wait, that's it!"

"What is, darling?" Rarity wonders what it was about as the others were trying to figure out her sudden outburst.

"The way her magic appeared just now! It's like the Elements of Harmony!" Sunset clarifies for her friends, who were getting the picture now.

"Wait, you mean the elements that are back in Twilight's world?" Pinkie elaborates on.

"Exactly! Think about it. Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness. Each event you told us earlier correlates with each one your pony counterpart represents!" Sunset was on a roll with these deductions.

"Holy smokes, you're right!" AJ agrees with that before another question pops up, "But, why does it happen only when we do something like that?"

That was a good question as Sunset took a moment to think, only for Yu and Ren to answer for her.

"The Elements are your Personas!" Upon saying it at the same time, the two then turns towards each other. "Jinx!"

Yu was a little too slow at that, losing the little game as Ren had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hold up, are you saying that WE are getting Personas now!?" Rainbow was understandably excited about this idea.

"Possibly, but it's most likely coincidental as of right now." Ren somewhat dismisses her assumption in response.

"Sounds like quite the development for the investigation." The group turns to see the principals walking towards them as Luna spoke, "I knew we can count on you all for the answers."

"Though from what I'm hearing, it doesn't sound like something that can be controlled." Principal Celestia points out.

Sunset gets what she's saying, "Having magic tied to one of your main traits doesn't help in that either."

"Don't worry, we'll try and find a way around it when the Games arrive." Ren casually reassures them, which may or may not have helped the others in terms of confidence.

"I hope so. The last thing we need is being accused of cheating from outside sources." Luna simply said as she took her leave.

"I bid you all good luck." Celestia told them before following her sister soon after, leaving the group by themselves.

Pretty much having a good chunk of the investigation filled for now, another subject came up as Rainbow has a valid question. "So, does anyone have an idea of what we are competing in this year?"

"Pie eating? Or maybe cake eating?" Pinkie holds up one of each in her arms as she suggests her idea, then letting out a gasp as she then slams them together to create a mess of the two. "Pie-cake eating!?"

Anyone nearby was wiping off any remains that got on their clothes as Applejack spoke, "Ah doubt that. Though, Ah agree with Rainbow. Why keep the events so secretive, even from the ones who are competing?"

"Maybe it's one of the rules. Even then, it could be anything." Fluttershy suggests to the conversation.

"Then how am I suppose to make the perfect outfits for the occasion!?" Rarity exclaims, much to no one's surprise.

* * *

Earlier, Downtown Canterlot

Sho was still processing his current predicament as he snacks on a bag of gummies in the shop, sitting across from Twilight who had bought a couple of sweets herself as well. She took a moment to come up with a topic to talk about before speaking up.

"So, what made you want to come to Canterlot?"

"Huh? Oh-" Turns out he was zoning out with a mouthful, quickly finishing them before speaking more clearly. "Just wanted a change in scenery. I've seen enough small towns in my travels."

"Is it that boring out there?" She wonders out loud.

"Kinda, yeah." He bluntly replies with before repeating the question back at her, "What about you? This city your hometown?"

"Pretty much. Born and raised, though a lab is where I spend most of my days when I was old enough." She unknowingly answers two of his questions with that.

"A lab, huh? That explains the mechanical parts you bought." He points at the other bag she currently had.

Twilight briefly glances at it before speaking, "Yup. You could say that I'm a bit of a scientist."

Sho had a repressed memory pop up briefly before shaking it off, "Really? Like what?"

"W-Well, I'm currently working on a device that can detect irregular energy signatures." She wasn't used to talking about her projects with others, but he did show some interest in it.

"So, the supernatural?" He guesses, which isn't that far off.

"You could say that." She was vague with that part before bringing something else up, "By the way, any reason why you're still wearing your sunglasses?"

She wasn't wrong about that, even after they entered the shop, he kept them on his face. Honestly, she was now curious about what he had behind it.

"Am I? No wonder it was so dark in here." Turns out, he just forgot he had them on.

Casually taking them off and having them hang on the front of his shirt collar, Twilight got a good look at his face. He had blue eyes that went very well with his red hair, but she was more focused on what was between them. A rather big scar was formed there, which she swears that it looks to be shaped like an X if the hair wasn't in the way. He then snacks on another gummy before noticing her staring.

"Something on my face, four-eyes?" Despite the insult, he said it in a more snarky way that made her blink.

"S-Sorry, just um... is that natural?" She couldn't help but ask about it, which he actually gives a smirk in response.

"That secret is classified. Feel free to figure it out, genius." Again, he spoke in a rather snarky tone as he finishes with a chuckle.

Twilight may have had more questions than before about him, but she is honestly glad that she was talking to someone else other than her pet dog Spike for more than a minute. Better than most people at her school who just- wait!

"I almost forgot! I'm gonna miss the pep rally!" She then suddenly stood up before grabbing her bags, leaving Sho a bit confused.

"Gonna miss what?" He simply questions, which she kind of ignores.

"Sorry about this, I gotta go! Hope to see you again!" And just like that, she leaves the shop.

Still not really sure on what's happening, he just casually stands up and exits the shop as well. Looking side to side, he sees her running down the sidewalk before eating the remaining gummies he had. Throwing the empty bag in a nearby trash can, he then uses his Persona's teleport ability and gave chase, mainly to make sure she doesn't get into trouble again... and he has nothing else to do.

**And done! Yup, Sho has indeed joined the cast. I wasn't kidding about the changes, and this is just one of them.**

**So, thanks to the pep rally, the group had found their answer of the magic phenomenon, but now has to keep it under control. Though considering how it comes out, it may prove to be difficult.**

**Meanwhile, Sho meets Sci-Twi and seems to have found success in terms of conversation. What will come out of this?**

**With that said, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. C3: Old and New Faces

**Hello, fellow readers! And welcome back to Lunar Star! No wasting time, let's go!**

**Chapter 3: Old and New Faces**

The group were walking the hallways after stopping by the venting machines that has snacks and drinks respectively to feed themselves as they were heading to the foyer, only to stop in their tracks as a familiar voice calls out to them.

"So, you have returned." The familiar voice addresses the group, specifically the two Persona boys she was focused on. "Yu Narukami and Ren Amamiya..."

"Nice to see you too, Trixie." The latter addresses back, "To what we owe to this special occasion?"

"A lot, of course. The last time we were face to face, you took the spotlight after taking down those 'Sirens' from the Battle of the Bands." She recalls from their last visit.

"We had to. Everyone else was under their spell, including you." Sunset shot right back, making the magician take a step back.

"W-What? The great and powerful Trixie, hypnotized? Please! I-I was just playing along." She tries her best to cover the truth, to no avail.

The others simply roll their eyes at this as Sunset continues, "Still, were you looking for something?"

"...I was just simply walking by, really." Trixie admits, "I have other plans."

She then walks on by, only to stop near where Ren was standing to say something to him. "And uh, thanks for the crackers."

Ren took a moment to process her words before remembering the Fall Formal, specifically the brief stop in the hallway. "You're welcome."

The exchange simply ends as she leaves the group by themselves. Yu stood there in silence as he remembers Twilight, "Hey Sunset, how's Princess Twilight been?"

"She's doing pretty good. Though, she seems to be busy the last time I wrote to her." She then starts walking to where her locker is, "That reminds me, I should see if I can talk to her now."

It didn't take too long to reach her destination, Pinkie speaking up as she goes to unlock the locker. "You think Twilight might show up during the Games too?"

"Considering the obvious 'cat and dog' in the hallway, Ah wouldn't be surprised." Applejack answers, confusing them in the process.

"Don't you mean 'elephants' in the room?" Fluttershy corrects her friend, who just realized what she said.

"Ah won't lie to ya, you two kinda remind me of those animals a bit." AJ points out, making the others look at the duo.

Yu and Ren look at each other to see what she means, coming to the conclusion that they sorta have those qualities. Fluttershy giggles at this soon after before speaking.

"I get it. Yu's the stern and protective puppy, Ren's the confident and tricky kitty."

Once that was out, the rest of the group joined in on the laughter with some lighthearted chuckles as Sunset then unlocks the lock.

"There we go. Now- Oh!" Before she knew it, stuff was falling out of her locker upon opening it.

Ren was quick to catch it since he was standing closer to her, pulling out what seems to be two rapiers at a glance.

"Miss, I doubt they would allow weapons on the premises without a proper reason." He decides to joke a little bit, which Sunset responds with a simple smirk.

"I can actually, since I recently joined the fencing club." She casually shoots back as she takes the rapiers back to put into the locker and retrieves her bag in return.

Opening it, she turns the pages to the most recent entry and goes to the next empty page. Pulling out one of her pens, she then takes a seat before writing.

_Hey Twilight,_

_It's been awhile since we have written to each other. Makes sense since you are a princess and have your duties to take care of. Right now, me and my friends are getting ready for the 'Friendship Games' that CHS and our rival school Crystal Prep has as a tradition every four years. But, we got an unexpected visit from the Persona crew, minus Morgana who has other duties as far as we've been told from the boys._

_Anyways, they said that something big might happen during the Games, but we just have to see if it does since we have three days to find out. Any chance that you might come by? Would be nice to have a talk with you in person about this._

Once she finishes her new entry, she looks up to see the others were sitting down with her with half of them against the lockers as they conversed with each other.

"Any particular reason why you joined the fencing club?" Ren continues from earlier, who was leaning against the locker right next to hers before taking a sip out of his water bottle.

"Well, I remembered that you guys use weapons of your own when in battle, so I figured... if I had to rely on combat instead of magic in a given situation, I would have at least some idea of what it'll be like." Sunset explains to him.

"Smart. You can keep up with school work and get some training in a single day each time." He sums it up best.

The book then glows for a moment, signaling them of a new message coming in from Princess Twilight.

_Hey Sunset,_

_I'm glad that you wrote when you did, I do have some free time on my hooves right now. Sounds like quite the big event you're about to have if the boys are there. I can spare a short visit to your world, so I'll see you soon._

After reading that, Sunset made sure to speak up to tell the others. "She's on her way!"

"That was really fast." Rainbow was definitely right about it, "Did she say when?"

"Just that she has enough time today to visit." Sunset answers as she puts her book back in her bag and closes her locker, "We better be by the statue when she arrives."

The group got up to their feet and were on their way outside when she remembers something, "Oh! You guys go on ahead. I have to check up on something."

The others simply shrug in response as Yu spoke, "OK, we'll be outside."

Sunset split off from the group for the moment to take care of some business, though she had something else pop into her mind as she walks away.

* * *

Earlier, at Crystal Prep

Sho has followed her all the way to her school, which looks like it was made with crystals in mind, as Twilight enters through the front doors. Admittedly, he was a bit curious on the differences between their worlds' school systems as he was taking in the view for a moment from the front gate before hearing music from inside the building. Following the music, he looks through one of the windows to see a gymnasium filled with students and teachers that were sitting in the bleachers as the band on stage has finished playing their song, applause being heard soon after as they exit stage left.

"Thank you for our annual motivation theme, it was executed flawlessly." A woman walks onto the stage, holding a microphone as she congratulates the band.

Sho didn't like the look of her, and it wasn't because she had a mole on her face. The woman gives off the impression of an authority figure than a normal teacher, most likely the principal of the place. Despite this being an assembly, she didn't waste time on making a long speech as she spoke.

"Now, we all know what is around the corner starting tomorrow. The Games are taking place at CHS this year and I expect my top students to do their best regardless. Speaking of whom, Sunset will be announcing who will be participating on this year's team."

With that said, the principal then hands the microphone to another student who fits the name. Her hair looks like it was on fire, with it being neatly tied in a ponytail, and wore the school uniform in her own way with the jacket sleeves rolled up and the blazer left open. She comes off as rather arrogant as she started talking, having a confident smirk on her face along with glasses similar to that of Twilight's.

"Thank you, Principal Cinch. When I call your name, come onto the stage in an organized line. The students are..."

She then holds up a clipboard that has the names of the top students as she reads it off:

"Getting the obvious out of the way, I will be participating. The others are Royal Pin, Neon Lights, Jet Set, Upper Crust, Suri Polomare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Twilight Sparkle."

The chosen students came up as their name was called, getting into a line for the rest to see. Twilight was the last one to go up, currently catching her breath from the run she had to do in order to get here in time. Sunset notices this, but ignores it as she continues.

"We will guarantee victory, like we do every year." She was rather smug with that statement.

Honestly, that was the main feeling Sho had while looking at the top students. Excluding Twilight, it seems that they have that smugness among themselves. Back to the stage, Principal Cinch walks back into view as Sunset holds out the microphone towards her, which she took before bringing the event to a close.

"Feel free to use the rest of today to brush up on your studies or participate in your respective clubs. Thank you for coming."

Once she has said that, the crowd left their seats to do what they want to do, the top students doing the same as Sho watches from the window.

"Not surprising. Even in other worlds, school still sucks." He mutters to himself as he backs away, walking off before using his teleport again to most likely see what the rest of the city has to offer.

* * *

Back at CHS, present time

The Rainbooms, excluding Sunset, are currently waiting outside near the statue for a certain princess to emerge. Yu and Ren were a bit excited to see her since it has been awhile.

"She said it would be a quick visit, so I guess her duties must be keeping her busy nowadays." The former comments.

"Most likely. I can't imagine the type of stress being a princess is like." Rarity agrees with his assessment.

"I thought it would be for you." Ren cheekily responds with her taken aback by such words. "Do I come off that way to you? Why I-"

Their little conversation was interrupted as a familiar light brightens up the area a bit before disappearing, the group seeing their friend stepping out in her human form. Once she notices where she was, a warm welcome was in order.

"Hey, girls!"

Yu and Ren walk backwards a bit to avoid getting dragged into the sudden group hug, Pri-Twi finding herself being a bit crushed from them hugging rather tightly. Fortunately for her, it didn't last too long as the group hug ended.

"Good to see ya, sugarcube." Applejack starts off saying, "But why the short time?"

"I have plans for a cutie mark presentation tomorrow, so I want to make sure the notes I wrote down are just right." Pri-Twi answers her question.

"Question. What's a 'cutie mark'?" Ren had a good question there, only for her to give him and Yu a hug in response.

"Good to see you two." Pri-Twi simply said, "How you've been?"

"Doing pretty well." Yu answers, "For myself, I mean."

"Same here." Ren goes with that notion, "Though, my question still stands."

"Oh, right. Well-" Before she went any further into her answer, her stomach lets out an audible growl that makes her nervously chuckle in embarrassment. "Oops, guess I was caught up in my work to eat."

"Then we must correct this mistake!" Pinkie suddenly joins in the conversation before grabbing Pri-Twi's hand, "To the Sweet Shoppe!"

Before anyone spoke up about this, the two were gone in the direction of the destination.

"Honestly, I'm a bit hungry myself." Rainbow simply said, "We can text Sunset to tell her about the change in plans."

"I'll do that." Fluttershy volunteers to do the thing as Yu and Ren were processing how fast that went by.

* * *

Meanwhile, in CHS

Entering the yearbook room, Sunset looks around to look for something in particular before seeing the book she recently purchased on the table.

"There it is. I was wondering where I put it." She said to herself as she goes to pick it up.

Making sure that it was the right one, she looks at the cover to read the title that said "Theories of the Imaginative Mind". Once she put it in her bag, she then hears a voice call to her from the doorway.

"Sunset? Didn't think you'd be in here."

Turning around, Sunset sees another girl enter the room. The newcomer seemed familiar to her, but wasn't ringing any bells for some reason. She has long moderate aquamarine hair, grayish tangelo eyes, and light greenish gray skin as she wore a light/dark brown striped sweater with a green backpack, blue pants and black shoes.

"Oh, hi there..." Sunset starts with, slowing down to try and figure out her name.

"...Wallflower." A blank expression was on the girl's face as she introduces herself.

"Right, Wallflower! Good to see you." Sunset recovers from her little stumble, "What brings you here? I was just getting something I left behind."

"Funny, I also came here to get something." Wallflower mentions as she walks across the room to the computers.

"Oh? What is it? Mine's a book." Sunset simply said to continue the conversation.

Wallflower reaches to the side of a monitor and pulls out a portable hard drive, "Mine's this. Can't exactly do the yearbook without the data for it."

Upon hearing that, Sunset realizes why she was familiar. "Oh right, you're part of the yearbook club."

"Yup, chief of that and the gardening club." Wallflower clarifies, the latter part getting Sunset's attention. "Wasn't the gardening club made last year?"

"No, it was here the year before. Here, you can tell by looking at it." The former corrects her, going on her phone to show Sunset said garden she grew.

She's right, the flowers and such look to have bloomed already over time after being planted. It was quite beautiful to look at, honestly.

"Impressive. The group did a very good job." Her comment made Wallflower flinch a bit as she puts her phone away and corrects her again, "No... all of that was just me."

"Wait, just you?" Sunset repeats out of surprise, "I doubt everyone else would not like tending a garden."

Wallflower simply shrugs at this, "I don't mind. It's nice to have some private time to myself."

Sunset wasn't really sure how to take this. She said that there was a gardening club, but wants to be alone when tending it? Maybe on her free time, but after school hours when clubs are active as well?

Before being able to ask her flat out, she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulls it out to see a text from Fluttershy.

_F: We'll be at the Sweet Shoppe, Twilight was hungry and Pinkie took her there immediately._

_S: OK, thanks for telling me._

Looking back up from her phone, she sees Wallflower about to leave and stops her with her question. "Wait, is there a reason?"

The gardener wasn't sure what she meant, evident by her facial expression. "A reason for...?"

"About being the only one in the gardening club. You must have wanted people to join, right?"

"Oh. Well yes, but the more I thought about it... it made more sense that it was just me. A place where I belong, you know?"

Sunset stood there as she mutters the last part to herself, "Where you belong, huh?"

Looking back up to the doorway, the girl was now gone. Sunset was understandably confused, but assumed that she was probably in some sort of hurry as she takes her leave as well to meet up with her friends. Though, another thought still lingers in her mind that has been there since the Fall Formal.

_"Should I go back?"_

**And done! Well, this took a bit longer than it should have. There is some new stuff I added, but more on that later.**

**Back with the group, Trixie finds them and seems to not really be hostile this time, most likely due to the upcoming Games before they follow up on what Pri-Twi is doing. After confirming a short visit from her, Sunset remembers something she forgot and goes to get it.**

**Sho reaches Crystal Prep and shortly finds out how they are, obviously not wanting to stay any longer to see anymore of it. As for the most obvious, we'll be back here really soon.**

**Right back at CHS, Pri-Twi arrives and Sunset meets another student named Wallflower. After a bit of an awkward conversation, she has a lingering thought come back to the surface.**

**With that said, thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	5. C4: A Place to Belong

**Hello, fellow readers! Welcome back to Lunar Star! Now, let's right into it!**

**Chapter 4: A Place to Belong**

After the rally, Twilight exits the gym to go right to her personal lab. Making sure to avoid any unnecessary conversations and bumps, she enters the lab and immediately closes the door behind her.

"Finally, I go into town to get supplies and find myself getting distracted." She mutters to herself before hearing a familiar bark from down below.

Her pet puppy Spike was quite excited to see her as she runs around her in a circle before stopping right in front.

"Good to see you as always, Spike." She said as she pets him, "Good boy."

A happy little bark came from him after hearing that before she picks him up and goes to sit in her chair, "That reminds me. Yesterday's test confirms our data."

She opens a drawer to pull out a special device to show, "This is now able to detect those abnormal signatures we were getting from Canterlot High."

Spike then growls a bit at the mention of the rival school, but was calmed down by Twilight who gently pats his head. "Don't worry, I didn't stay there too long. Now-"

Putting Spike down on the floor, she then pulls out the electronic parts she bought earlier and puts them on the desk. "With these parts, I can find the best parts of each one to improve the design of our spectrometer. The new data will definitely speed this up to be finished by tomorrow morning, just in time for the Games."

Spike was simply playing with a ball he has as she continues talking, "Can you imagine proving this phenomenon is actually real!? Oh, the possibilities are-"

A simple knock on the door was enough to get her attention, followed by a woman's voice calling from the other side.

"Twilight? You in there?"

"Dean Cadence!" Twilight mutters quietly to herself before realizing her secret project was out in the open.

Moving as fast as she could without making loud noises, she manages to hide it pretty well before another knock was heard.

"Twilight?"

Double checking her efforts, she then responds back. "I'm here, Dean Cadence!"

The door opens, revealing the woman in question as she enters the lab. Much different from the principal in terms of appearance, she has more of a softer aura surrounding her in comparison as she talks.

"You took quite a bit to answer. Though, now I can see why."

Twilight was confused by this until she heard her pet puppy happily bark next to her. Turns out she was so focused on hiding the project, she forgot to hide Spike as well.

"You know our policy on pets." Dean Cadence reminds her of, which Twilight quickly came up with an excuse. "He's helping me with one of my experiments. 'Human-Pet cohabitation: effects and implications'."

Fortunately, the dean bought it as she can understand the scientific side of that. "Well, make sure your outfit is clean. Principal Cinch wants to see you in her office."

"Really? For what?" Twilight was curious about this, which was immediately answered.

"She wants to speak to you personally about the Games coming up. Most likely for motivational purposes."

"I'm already participating out of obligation, due to my academic scores." Twilight was not excited about that, her change in mood going undetected by Dean Cadence as she places a hand on her shoulder.

"Though, it may be because of something else. Sunset was the one that told me this."

"Sunset?" Twilight wasn't sure about that part as she mutters that to herself.

"Well, be sure to go before the end of the day." Dean Cadence simply said before taking her leave, closing the door behind her to leave Twilight and Spike alone.

The former sits back down in her chair, deep in her thoughts as she reflects on her memories for the moment.

"You've changed a lot, Sunset..."

The short time on memory lane was stopped as Spike hops onto her lap, licking her face in an attempt to cheer her up. Of course it worked as Twilight finds herself giggling at the sudden action, "Spike, cut it out!"

She picks him up and holds him at arms length to prevent smelling like a dog for obvious reasons, "Looks like that project is gonna be on hold a bit longer. Gotta see what the principal wants."

Getting up from her seat and putting him on the ground again, she puts on her emergency spray in cases such as these. "Be a good boy while I'm gone. I won't be long."

A happy little bark was all she heard as she leaves, closing the door behind her as she looks on at the mostly empty hallway.

_(Sci-Twi)_

_I've walked through all these hallways before_  
_I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_

_There's nothin' in this school that I don't know_  
_In every class, my grade's the best_  
_The highest score on every test_  
_I think that means it's time for me to go_

_I know there's more that's out there_  
_And I haven't found it yet_  
_I know there's more that's out there_  
_Another me I haven't met_

* * *

Back at CHS

Sunset walks through the hallways as she waves at a couple of passing students before going back to her thoughts.

_(Sunset)_

_Everyone here likes who I am_  
_And it's not from a magic spell's command, oh-whoa-oh_

_My friends look past the things I've done before_  
_But still I miss those quests_

_The mystic creatures, magic tests_  
_High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore?_

* * *

_(Sci-Twi)_

_It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed_  
_But there's something left still missing, something that I need_

* * *

_(Sunset Shimmer)_

_I know there's more that's out there_  
_Maybe folks that need my help_

_I know there's more that's out there_  
_Because I've seen it for myself_

_There's only so much this town can offer_  
_And I'm not saying that's so bad_

_But I know there's more that's out there_  
_'Cause it's a life I once had_

* * *

_(Sci-Twi)_

_Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls_  
_So much to learn, I can't see it all_

* * *

_(Sunset)_

_This town is home, this school is safe_  
_But how can I be home and still feel out of place?_

* * *

_(Sci-Twi)_

_And I know there's more that's out there_  
_Another world to explore_

* * *

_(Sunset)_

_And I know there's more that's out there_  
_Am I wrong for wanting more?_

* * *

_(Both)_

_And I can't wait for it to happen_  
_But what it is I cannot say_

_I just know there's more that's out there_  
_And it's calling out my name_

_And I'm searching for the answer_  
_'Cause I feel I've lost my way_

_I may not know what's really out there_  
_But I'll find out someday!_

_I'll find out someday..._

* * *

Sunset stands outside the Sweet Shoppe where her friends are, glad to at least sort her feelings out before taking a deep breath.

"Do you usually sing out loud like that?"

Though, she was not expecting someone to talk to her after that. Turning to where she heard the voice come from, she sees a rather interesting teenager leaning against the light pole nearby. His striking red hair was one of the first things she notices as he spoke.

"Seriously, that's pretty weird. Acting like the 'sun'light is your 'spot'light! Ha!"

"...Was that a pun?" Sunset finds her voice to ask that, "Not exactly a good one."

"Eh, not all of them hits home." The boy admits before standing up straight, "So, how are you here already? You were at Crystal Prep earlier, right?"

That got Sunset's attention as she answers, "No, I came from Canterlot High. Why you ask?"

"I was just over there. You wore glasses and got this arrogant attitude." The boy clarifies, "Unless you can teleport and acting, I doubt you can change that fast."

Within only a minute of meeting this guy, she didn't like the fact that he was being a bit of a jerk. "OK, what's with you? Better question, who are you?"

"Name's Sho. And I just don't like people who think they are superior, it gets on my nerves." The boy introduces himself before starting to walk towards her.

If she wasn't on edge then, she is now as something about him changed. From a suspicious stranger to a dangerous hunter, she needs to figure out how to-

"Sunset, you all right?"

Next thing she knew, Yu comes exiting the shop with concern for her before turning to Sho. The two met eyes, the latter getting a big smirk on his face.

"Yu Narukami... Should have known you'd be here somewhere."

"You know him, Yu?" Ren was close behind him, most likely for backup as he moves closer to Sunset to stand between the two.

Sho briefly glances at Ren before continuing, "Let me guess, friends of yours?"

"Yeah. There's no need to be hostile." He was not hesitant with his answer while also being curious about the current situation.

Sho was rather confused about this. If this is the Sunset he saw at Crystal Prep, he doubts that Yu would actually be friends with someone like that. He then looks right at Sunset with another question.

"Were you telling the truth?"

Sunset looks right at his eyes with her answer, "Of course I was."

The dangerous aura she felt before dies down a bit as his glare disappears, "Then tell me this. Who was it I saw at Crystal Prep earlier?"

"You saw the Sunset that lives in this world!"

It was instant as Sho's battle reflexes kicked in at the sudden appearance of Pinkie who literally came out of nowhere. The others were understandably surprised at the knife that was being pointed right at Pinkie's face as she stood next to where Sho was.

"Where did you come from!?" That was a very good question.

"I just walked out here." Pinkie casually answers, "Nice knife, by the way. Do you use it for cutting cakes?"

"...I cut with it, yeah. Wanna see?" He flat out threatens her, which she doesn't even flinch at his words.

"Cut it out, Sho. She's also a friend." Yu jumps in before anything went out of hand.

"Wait, what?" Sho was now flat out baffled, Pinkie taking a closer look at his knife as he looks at Yu in disbelief.

"It's best that I explain." Yu reassures him.

During the whole conversation, Ren was quietly observing him to see what kind of character he is. The biggest giveaway was the way he reacted to Pinkie, pulling out and holding his knife with such skill. Along with having previous history with Yu, he's most likely a Persona user as well. Before asking him that though, Sho needs to catch up on current events.

* * *

Back at Crystal Prep

Twilight opens the door to the principal's office, entering into a rather darkened room with the two lights lit overhead to show the majority of it. The desk was straight ahead as it has the chair behind it turned around. She was rather confused by this as she sits on the only seat placed in front of the desk, the door closing soon after to reveal Sunset behind it.

"I was wondering how long you'd take." She comments, getting Twilight's attention. "Sunset? Why are you here?"

"For motivation, of course." The principal's chair turns around to reveal... well, the principal as she sits there rather comfortably. "I understand that you two have some history together, so I chose her to be your coach of sorts."

"Due to the rules of the games, the top six who win the academics move onto the sports events. If you can't hold your own, you'll just slow us down." Sunset was straightforward with her words, even in front of the principal.

Twilight simply blinks once before speaking, "Well, I don't excel in sports so-"

"And that's why we brought you here." Principal Cinch takes control of the conversation at this point as she stood up, "You are aware of the reputation we have established, correct?"

"Of course." Twilight answers, "This is from our winning streak of the Friendship Games, right?"

Principal Cinch walks over to a shelf she has against the wall as she responds back, "Indeed. While ours has grown over time, CHS has a rather weak one in comparison. Due to our standards, we are able to obtain some of the best teachers the district has to offer and have given us outstanding results."

Her eyes stop at one of the first trophies they have won before finishing, "In short, we are expected to win."

"...And what if CHS win?" Twilight throws out a hypothetical scenario, which the two were not happy to hear.

"Was that a serious question?" Sunset spits out with a very annoyed tone, "If they haven't won back then, they can't win ever. Even if they had improved, we're just better."

"Well put, Sunset." Principal Cinch compliments her prized pupil as she walks back to her desk, "Our reputation has given us so much, thanks to the teachers and students that attend here. You two have done a lot more than you think."

"I see. So, what does this have to do with-" Twilight puts the conversation back on track, only for Sunset to interrupt.

"The assignment today is to see what sport you can best fit into for the Games. We'll be checking out the various sports clubs we have to do so."

"You can see why she's best suited for the task, always gets the job done." Principal Cinch simply said, Sunset smirking at another compliment her way in the process. "I would like for you two to use the rest of the day if you have to, though I'm sure you'll get the basics in no time. Now, on your way."

"Yes, Principal Cinch." Sunset responds back with before taking Twilight with her and exits the office.

* * *

"So, let's see if I got this right."

Sho speaks up as the group has already introduced themselves and told them about what events has transpired before his arrival, casually sitting in a booth of the Sweet Shoppe with him on the armrest of the couch that was there. Sunset sat on the opposite armrest as Pri-Twi sat in the middle with Rarity and Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow sitting in chairs along with Pinkie who was current sipping on a milkshake she ordered.

Yu and Ren were the only two standing with the latter leaning against the wall as the former stood next to where Sho was sitting who was summarizing what he has heard.

"This girl used to be bad, these girls knocked her down a peg with you guys and a talking cat, and redeems herself by helping all of you defeat three musical sirens in a literal battle of the bands?"

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty well." Yu confirms his summary.

"And the Twilight and Sunset I saw are the ones that live in this world while these two are from a parallel world of this one where magical talking ponies live?"

"Sounds kinda ridiculous, but yes." Pri-Twi admits.

Sho lets out a sigh before speaking, "If I wasn't in a world filled with crayon people, I'd say that is stupid."

"I'd have you know, these are our natural colors." Rarity said in their defense.

"...A literal rainbow is natural?" He questions, something that Rainbow simply rolls her eyes at.

"We don't question how you guys look." She retorts back, which Sho didn't take kindly. "Got something to say?"

"I know this may take some time, but that's the truth." Yu shifts the attention to himself as he steps in, "And I'm guessing your arrival is anything but a coincidence."

"Again with this whole 'destiny' bull-" He then stops himself, coming to a realization in the process.

Sho keeps thinking that this whole thing is just a dream he'll eventually wake up from. But after seeing Yu again and hearing about the many worlds out there, some things now make more sense. With that said though, he gets an idea.

"You know what? Doesn't matter. I'm here now for a reason, and I have a hunch you guys may have something to do with it." Sho accepts his current situation, which the group was a bit surprised about, before continuing. "I'll stay around, on one condition."

"And that is?" Yu wonders, though a gut feeling is telling him what it might be by Sho's toothy smirk. "You, me, rematch."

While the girls were understandably confused, Ren has a decent idea on what Sho meant from what he has seen.

"Very well." Yu agrees to his terms, "I have a place in mind to avoid any collateral damage."

"How surprising." Sho sarcastically comments on as he gets up to his feet, the two taking their leave.

"Want an audience?" Ren decides to ask, more so a question to Sho as he walked past him.

Stopping briefly, his answer was short and direct. "Tempting, but no."

Despite the few words, that said a lot about the two's history as they left the shoppe, leaving Ren and the girls alone.

"Talk about a jerk." Rainbow was still a little bit annoyed by Sho's words.

"Don't let it get to you. Maybe it's just his way of dealing with something he doesn't know." Sunset tells her friend.

"Um, I don't want to worry anyone." Fluttershy speaks up, "But, is Yu gonna be all right?"

"I'm sure he can handle himself. Those two have history, by the way they were talking with each other." Ren reassures her, and in turn the group, before changing the subject. "Besides, a friend of ours is on a short visit."

"That's true. We better make it at least enjoyable." Applejack agrees with him before turning to Pri-Twi, "Whatcha want to eat, princess?"

"Not too much, hopefully." She answers, which Pinkie then speaks up after finishing her milkshake. "Then I'll be sure to get you the best desserts!"

After getting enough pastries and drinks for the group, Sunset then brings up a topic she wants to discuss. "Hey, Twilight. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Twilight welcomes this with the others listening.

"Well, it's been on my mind for some time after you reopened the portal." Sunset starts explaining her feelings, "Have you ever felt, you know... homesick?"

"Homesick? In what way?" Twilight wonders on her meaning of it.

"Since I was originally from Equestria and Sho mentioning that there is a human me here... should I go back?"

Everyone was a bit baffled while Ren was more curious about her mindset, "Is there a reason why you should?"

"I used to be Princess Celestia's pupil back in Equestria. After a disagreement on making me a princess like her due to my ideals, I came into this world to escape and have been stuck here since then. My ambitious self remained with such resentment towards her and... you all know the rest."

"Yes, we do." Rarity agrees with her before bringing up the results, "Even so, you have improved yourself since then after wanting to change. Admittedly, if you haven't, those Dazzlings may have beaten us even with the boys backing us up."

_"I doubt that."_ Ren denies her assumption in his head, but he is aware that Rarity is trying to cheer Sunset up.

"With or without me, you guys would have won anyways." To his surprise, Sunset vocalizes his thought with her words. "Seeing those Personas the boys summoned show that much power, I'm lucky that I wasn't on the receiving end of it when I was transformed."

"Even then, the main point is that you've changed!" Rainbow jumps in at this point, "You proved that to the entire school!"

"That's right. It'd be strange to do that and just leave the next day." Applejack agrees on that part before thinking of something, "Still, Ah think we're jumping to conclusions. Do you mean that you'll go back for a visit... or permanently?"

"That... I haven't decided yet." Sunset admits, easing the worry at least a bit for the others.

"I understand wanting to go back home, at least for visits every now and then." Fluttershy expresses her thoughts on the matter, "Wanting to see some old friends, what places have changed... If you don't mind me asking, is there anyone back in Equestria that you were friends with?"

Sunset thought about that for a moment before shaking her head, "No, not really. My parents were pretty distant and I never focused on spending time with others. Honestly... I don't think they even know I'm gone." She finishes with her voice quieter than previously.

Silence fell upon the group as her words had a bit of an impact on them. Ren can understand having uncaring parents, but even his was glad to see him when he went back. By the way she's making it sound, it was like she disappeared almost without a trace.

"I-I didn't mean to bring the mood down..." Fluttershy admits with a somber tone.

"Then let's bring it right back up!" Pinkie bounces into the conversation, "Hope you know that no matter what you decide Sunset, we'll always be your friends!"

"Huh?" Sunset was actually caught off guard by this as she looks at Pinkie's smiling face.

"Ya got that right!" Applejack agrees with that notion, "And that's the honest truth!"

"And what kind of friend would I be if I stopped being loyal to them!?" Rainbow adds with a determined look in her eyes.

"Generosity isn't from just me this time. All of us will support you on whatever you decide, darling." Rarity chimes in.

"We won't treat you any differently. We'll share our kindness with whoever you befriend over there." Fluttershy reassures her.

"And join in those special times with hearty laughter to share!" Pinkie cheerfully giggles at the end of her sentence, most likely emphasizing her point.

Sunset looks at the others with surprise before her eyes land on Ren as he spoke up. "We'll support you either way. Yu and Morgana would say the same."

She couldn't help but feel touched by their words as she talks, "Thanks, all of you. But even then, I'll admit that this gives me a lot more to think about."

"Take as much time as you need." Pri-Twi is supportive of her notion, "I'll be sure that you'll always be welcome there."

"That's good to hear too." Sunset simply said, "I'm just glad to get that out there, honestly. With that said, let's eat before our food gets too cold."

"We better! I paid for it!" Pinkie reminds her, more so in a lighthearted tone despite it being true.

The group shared in a small fit of laughter soon afterwards, enjoying the time they are having right now as their little feast continues.

**And done! Admittedly, this chapter had a couple of ideas that I had in mind before coming to what we have now. Speaking of which:**

**Sci-Twi finds herself being delayed on her project as she was called to the principal's office. The duet song, which is one of my personal favorite songs, goes the same way as in canon, which is why there isn't much to describe where they were.**

**Though, Sunset's singing seems to have attracted some attention as Sho finds her and was quite antagonistic, due to seeing the human Sunset beforehand. Thankfully, Yu and Ren came out to defuse the situation.**

**Back with Sci-Twi, she gets a special assignment where she has to learn how to play sports. Principal Cinch knows about the history between her and Sunset that makes her one of the reasons why she joins her as support.**

**After some time explaining previous events to Sho, he was caught up to their level in terms of knowledge. Though, he seems to be really good at creating some heat between himself and the others before ordering a rematch with Yu. When the two leaves, Sunset takes the opportunity to ask Pri-Twi a question of her own, which the others discussed with her and come to an understanding.**

**One more thing, due to the changes this story has, I will do the same thing I did in Mysteries of Magic and use nicknames to make it easier to keep track of who's who:**

**Princess Twilight: Pri-Twi**

**Human Twilight: Sci-Twi**

**Human Sunset: SunShim**

**With all that said, thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	6. C5: Serious Practice

**Hello, fellow readers! And welcome back to Lunar Star! Now, let's jump in!**

**Chapter 5: Serious Practice**

Sci-Twi felt like she was being dragged more than escorted as SunShim lead the way to the archery club. Exiting outside to reach the field they use that's close to the soccer field, SunShim lets go of Sci-Twi as she spoke.

"This year, we have three sports in total which are archery, rollerskating, and motocross." She briefly explains, "We'll be starting with the first one, since that benefits from knowledge of physics best."

Sci-Twi gets what she means, the mechanics of a bow and arrow does rely on-

"Sunset?"

Another voice calls out to them, the two turning towards another girl that is dressed up in proper attire for the sport. She was a familiar face in one of Sci-Twi's classes as she addresses SunShim.

"Surprised to see you here! Well not really, but still." She was rather sarcastic, but not in a mean way.

"Hey, Sour Sweet." SunShim addresses back, saying the name that Sci-Twi recognizes. "Oh yeah, you're in my history class."

The girl named Sour Sweet glances at Sci-Twi for a moment before speaking in a lower tone, "Why is she here?"

"Training for the Games." SunShim simply answers her question, "Mind teaching her the basics?"

"...All right." Sour Sweet shrugs in response before turning to Sci-Twi, "Get in uniform and a bow."

"O-OK." Sci-Twi simply said.

After changing her attire, the three went onto the field and stop several feet away from a free target they had. SunShim stood by as a spectator while Sour Sweet went up first.

"Now, the goal of the sport is to hit the bullseye, where the small red circle in the middle is." She explains to Sci-Twi who stood next to SunShim before following up with a small joke, "Simple and to the point."

"Really?" Sci-Twi wonders about the simplicity.

"Of course it is..." Sweet answers quite nicely before Sour follows with the reality, "If you're a naive fool."

"...Oh." Sci-Twi was more surprised at the sudden shift, if anything.

"Precision and power are grossly undermining what it takes to be skilled with a bow and arrow." Sour Sweet comments before smirking, "Just watch and study closely."

The two do just that as she aims her bow and pulls back the arrow on the string, taking a moment to focus before firing.

_SMACK!_

Right on the red, as she expected. Her smirk got bigger as she goes to get her arrow, Sci-Twi thinking out loud on what she has seen.

"Balancing the arrow on the bow while aiming with it at the same time before pulling on the string, multitasking towards just hitting a circle..."

"You literally just recapped what just happened." SunShim points out, mainly to tease her.

"J-Just so I know the process!" Sci-Twi reflexively answers.

Sour Sweet comes back soon after and holds out her arrow to Sci-Twi, "Here, your turn."

The latter simply takes the arrow before taking position where the former was, getting into the proper posture and aims the arrow at the target.

_SLING!_

It didn't even hit the target, flying high into the air to who-knows-where. The three simply watch it fade into the distance before Sour Sweet spoke, "I'm not getting it."

It took quite a few arrows as Sci-Twi fires one after another, the other two chiming in a bit of advice to help adjust her method here and there.

"Pull the string harder!"

"Straighten your back!"

"Align your bow!"

"Stop shaking so much!"

Whether or not it was actually helping is up for debate, but eventually-

_SMACK!_

"I got it! I got it! Bullseye!" Sci-Twi cheers as her last arrow finally hits the red circle.

"Finally..." Sour Sweet lets out a sigh as she said this.

Sci-Twi kept a smile on her face as SunShim couldn't help but do the same, "Good job." The latter simply said as her way of congratulating her.

"Yeah, good job. Now, aim just for the middle next time." Sour Sweet casually said.

Turns out, the target they were using was riddled with arrows that said target was barely seen from their position.

* * *

After getting the proper equipment and uniforms, the two then went to where the roller skaters were practicing. Two of the skaters were currently taking a break as the pair approaches them.

"Sup, Sunset! What brings you here?" The one with the headphones asks her.

"Training our new recruit." SunShim answers, "Just came back from archery too, which she did all right in."

"After many attempts..." Sci-Twi admits.

"Archery to rollerskating, that's totally not a big shift." The prim and proper girl comments on that.

"Not really much of a choice, due to the timing." SunShim offhandedly mentions, which Sci-Twi takes note of before being given a pair of skates.

"Name's Lemon Zest, this is Sunny Flare! Put these on and let's get skating!" The headphones girl introduces herself and her friend in the process.

"Hey." Sunny simply said in response.

Once Sci-Twi puts on the skates, she tries to get up to her feet only to immediately fall back into her seat. SunShim chuckles at this before holding out her hands to help her. The other girls waited as the two tried to keep Sci-Twi balanced on her feet, eventually finding a stable position before getting started.

"Now, balance is key. We'll stick to the beginner level, since it's just a relay race this year." Sunny briefly explains.

"T-That's good. So uh, h-how do I stay balanced?" Sci-Twi struggles to do so, even with SunShim assisting her.

Lemon Zest assumes the position instantly, resembling a squat as she spoke. "Just like this. Though, it takes a bit to stay still this way."

Sci-Twi mimics the stance with SunShim's help before the latter moves her hands away, the former now in a more stable position with her legs shaking a little bit.

"This is gonna be longer, isn't it?" SunShim speaks of a possibility... that is likely to happen.

Sunny helps with the stances and motions while Lemon helps by showing the 'rhythm' of the moves, which is basically how to be consistent with them.

"Get into the groove!"

"You're hitting the brakes!"

"One! Two! One! Two!"

"Glide, not slide!"

The two were giving advice along the way, to varying effects. Once she finally got the hang of the basics, Sci-Twi felt her legs buckle and falls onto the ground as she tries to catch her breath.

"This... was... exhausting..." She said in between breaths.

"It is more physically involved." SunShim casually points out, "Better rest up quick. We have one more to take on."

"Oh... yay..." Sci-Twi was understandably not excited about that.

* * *

Once she did catch her breath and went to change again, they go to the tracks where they actually modified it for motocross training. However, there was only two students that were still practicing as they sat down to take a break.

"We're gonna decimate the competition!" One of them cheers enthusiastically, to the annoyance of the other girl. "Of course we will."

"Indigo, just the person we need." SunShim addresses the cheerleader as the two approach them.

"Sunset! Didn't expect to see you around today." Indigo recognizes her along with Sci-Twi, "And you brought the bookworm here?"

"Yup. Principal Cinch assigned us to see her skills for the athletic events before the Games." SunShim briefly explains, "Just in case she gets picked for the second half, of course."

"She's literally all brains." The other girl flat out said, which Sci-Twi notices as Sugarcoat from her algebra class.

"Won't know until we find out." Indigo had a point as she walks over to Sci-Twi and places a hand on her shoulder, "Watch, she'll be riding a bike like a natural in no time!"

"Or at least the basics, due to our time." SunShim reminds them of.

"So, not at all." Sugarcoat was blunt with her words as usual.

Grabbing one of the motorbikes and taking it to the track, Indigo helps Sci-Twi on what's what as the latter puts on a helmet before getting on.

"If you know how to ride a bike, one with an engine isn't that different except being much faster." Indigo simplifies for her, "Think of it like a small car."

"O-OK." Sci-Twi then places her hands on the handles, "Now how do I start it?"

"They modified these for the Games to start with a press of the button." Indigo casually answers, "Just be careful as it has a bit of a-"

The engine roars alive and vibrates as Sci-Twi starts feeling it, "W-Whoa!"

"Kick. Now, the left handle is used for revving the engine, the right makes the bike go and the bar above the two is the brakes." Indigo then backs up a couple of feet as she continues, "Now, let's see you burn up some rubber!"

"OK..." Sci-Twi made sure she has a firm grip on the handles as she was trying not to freak out, "Twist the right to go, twist the right to go."

She then gave it a good twist and-

_ZOOM!_

She went bye-bye before their eyes, going fast down the track as the three were watching.

"And she's off!" Indigo shouts out the obvious.

"She's gonna crash." Sugarcoat assumes, which SunShim wouldn't be surprised at, but hopes it doesn't happen.

"I don't know, she's doing all right so far. Avoiding the obstacles and even made the turn pretty well..." Indigo observes while watching Sci-Twi's ride.

"All she needs is one full lap around to win." SunShim simply said in response.

"Coming in hot!" Indigo warns the two as Sci-Twi was closing in fast, "Brake!"

Soon after calling out to her, the motorbike starts to slow down until stopping completely in front of the three. Sci-Twi immediately presses the button to stop the engine before sliding off and fell to the ground with the motorbike falling the other way. A bit concerned about this, the three go over to check on her.

"You all right?" SunShim starts by asking.

"My body... feels like jelly..." Sci-Twi admits.

"In that case, the obvious choice for you is archery." SunShim decides from their training sessions.

"That's good... I like that one..." Sci-Twi was still shaken from her motorbike ride, "...Can someone help me up?"

SunShim simply lets out a small sigh as she does just that, carrying her back to the locker rooms to change back into normal clothes.

* * *

Yu and Sho has arrived at the former's choice for their battlefield, which was a field where the amphitheater is. Yu remembered the hill that they were on during the Battle of the Bands, how distant it was from the location and the city itself. The two then stop a few feet away from themselves as Sho casually spoke up.

"Finally! I was getting bored of walking."

"Sorry for the long wait-" Yu apologizes, which Sho blows off. "Whatever. Let's fight already!"

A dark portal then appears for a moment, shooting out his signature pair of swords he fought with back then as he flawlessly catches them in one hand. He then puts them on his hips as Yu unsheathes his sword and tosses the sheath behind him.

"All right. Bring it on!"

"Now you're talking!" In one swift motion, Sho pulls out his swords as he dashes right for Yu.

The latter does the same before the two clash blades, locked briefly before breaking away. Sho may have the advantage of dual-wielding, but Yu has enough experience already on how he fights with them to even the odds.

Sho was aiming to outpace Yu from the start, simply overwhelming him with constant slashes to wear him down a bit. Though, Yu refuses to put on the back foot as he ducks under a horizontal spin to pull off a Big Gamble, launching the two of them into the air with an skyward slash of lightning.

Sho recovers as he delivers a kick to knock Yu off, quickly following up with a Destructive Fang to send Yu back down. The latter barely had time to block, sloppily doing so as he flew back down to the ground below. Keeping on the offensive, Sho dives right at him as a cocky smirk forms on his face.

Yu manages to land on his feet and looks up to see Sho closing in fast with his blades ready to swing. By sheer reflex, he sidesteps him and swings down with a heavy force behind it, making Sho quickly turn to block the attack and gets sent flying by the impact.

A dark portal then appears behind Sho right before flying right in, Yu remembering his teleports from before as he quickly turns around to another portal appearing in the air. Sho shoots right out, pouncing on Yu with a cross slash before landing on the ground. As soon as his foot touches the grass, he refuses to let up as he bombards Yu with a Blazing Moon Barrage.

Yu was forced to guard as best as he could, but was forced to take some damage from the sheer speed of the attack in the process. He then rolls out of range as Sho does an upper slash into the sky before performing his Moon Smasher finisher.

"Eat this!"

Sho did not hesitate as he came down right above Yu, the latter realizing what was happening at the last second before-

_SMASH!_

A cloud of smoke was made straight from the impact of the attack, staying for a full second before a rush of wind blows across the field. The dirt cloud was clearing up soon after, revealing Sho's attack landed its mark:

Blocked by Izanagi's spear.

"Come on, get serious here!" Sho wasn't fazed at all, knowing Yu was holding back.

The latter responds in kind as electricity emerges from Izanagi's free hand, Sho noticing right before jumping back from a point blank Zio shot and got hit by a strong swing it made with its spear. Landing on the ground, he rolls up onto his feet and was still sliding a bit as Yu charges in to keep up the pressure by performing a Swift Strike with his Persona in tow.

Sho uses the remaining momentum in his sliding recovery to enter another portal, avoiding the attack and teleports quite the distance away from the two before Tsukiyomi appears behind him. Channeling dark energy into his blades, Sho then unleashes his Wings of Purgatory in a powerful cross-slash as he swings downwards hard.

Yu has recovered to his feet and was watching to see what Sho's next move was, giving him time to counterattack with his own. Summoning a tarot card to his hand, Izanagi charges up a ball of electricity in front of itself for a few seconds before he crushes the card in his hand.

_"Ziodyne!"_

A beam of lightning bursts out, launching towards the dark wings to intercept it before-

_BOOM!_

A bright light was seen as the two attacks collide, canceling each other out in a rush of explosive energy that blows the earth away underneath. Sho and Yu had to cover themselves with their Personas like shields from the strong wind blowing past them, only lasting for several seconds before it settled down. Their Personas then move aside for them to see the aftermath, which was a small crater with dirt and rocks scattered throughout that stretches between the two in sheer diameter.

However, this came at a cost as the two now find themselves catching their breath, most likely due to using more energy than they thought as their Personas disappeared. The two were now having a staring contest as Sho finds himself in his thoughts, remembering back to their last battle.

He still thinks about the outcome that happened there, left to wonder if it was sheer luck or something else that caused him to lose. And even after all this time, he doesn't have a definitive answer that he can understand. Heck, he's not even sure if Yu knows how he won the fight. But, it could be why he was brought here, to find the answer he's seeking.

"Willing to call it a draw?" He heard Yu's voice call out, looking back with an indifferent expression before yelling back. "Fine! I can tell you're pulling your punches, anyways!"

Yu took this as a yes as he goes to grab his sheath and puts away his sword, Sho casually doing the same before crossing his arms in thought. Noticing him lost in thought, Yu walks over and was straight with his question.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Sho snaps out of it before responding, "No, just thinking."

"About what?"

"...Well for one thing, why is our world connected to this one?"

Yu wasn't sure how to answer that, though something he and the others figured out earlier could be one.

"Sunset thinks that the Elements of Harmony act similar to how our Personas are. Magic and such also go in that category in that case."

"And where does crayon people fit in?" Sho was blunt, but had a somewhat valid point.

"You got me there." Yu admits, "Doesn't make them much different from us."

Sho already knew that as he only wondered why such an odd detail is a thing, but just chalks it up as different world rules in the end. It was by now that the duo had noticed the setting sun in the distance.

"The walk was pretty long, now that I think about it." Yu casually comments before starting to head back the way they came.

He only took a couple of steps before stopping, turning around to see Sho hasn't moved an inch.

"You coming?"

Sho shows a bit of surprise on his face as he spoke, "What?"

"When we come over here, we spend a couple of days at most to take care of the problem before returning to our world. Since it's your first time over here, it would be best to get familiar with the others." Yu briefly explains to him.

"Well, doesn't that sound like fun..." Sho deadpanned his words, which Yu wasn't fazed by.

"You never know, Sho. You might like it here." Yu tries to reassure him.

Sho was about to retort, but briefly recalls his encounter with Twilight earlier in the day. That memory then forms another question in his mind. Why her, out of everyone else here, he had to meet first? Could it be that word he doesn't like? Or maybe just coincidence?

He shook himself out of his thoughts before speaking, "Fine. It's pretty obvious that I got nothing else to do."

Yu gives him a small smile in response as Sho starts to walk his way, "Good. Although, I don't think they liked your first impression."

"How so?" The latter questions that while not really caring.

"They did see you hold your knife to Pinkie's face."

"Hey! That pink puffball snuck up on me!"

"That's not an excuse."

Sho simply walks ahead in a huff, leaving Yu to let out a small sigh as the two walk back to town in the light of the setting sun. He definitely knows this visit is gonna be much more eventful.

**And done! So, that was some serious practice. What has happened:**

**Sci-Twi was put through a quick training course of the sports being used in the current Games, SunShim overseeing this as the Crystal Five were doing some last-minute refreshers. I didn't want to spend too long on this part as it was the same basic idea.**

**The next section may not be as much as it should be as it was more so an introduction of the change in action. Previously, I had the characters be more so on a turn-based style with free movement every now and then. Now, if Sho's inclusion wasn't the giveaway, I'll be using the Arena style for more fluid movement with the fighters and Personas fighting in unison.**

**Other than that, I'm looking forward to how this will go from here as we are soon approaching the Games. With that said, thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	7. C6: What a 'Sunny' Personality

**Hello, fellow readers! And welcome back to Lunar Star! And, start!**

**Chapter 6: What a 'Sunny' Personality**

When Yu and Sho have returned to the city, Ren was waiting for them at the edge of the foliage where the amphitheater was.

"You two made quite the light show up there." Ren comments on their battle from earlier.

"Apologies for the disturbance, hope we didn't get too much attention." Yu responds back with, which wasn't really necessary.

"Does it really matter?" Sho had a point there.

Ren simply shrugs before continuing, "I only came to tell you guys that Pinkie wants us over for a slumber party tonight."

Sho and even Yu were surprised, considering what happened between the former and her.

"Yeah, surprised me too when she told us that. Even the girls were hesitant on her having him over." Ren agrees with what they were thinking.

"Well... it just goes to show that she doesn't hold grudges." Yu tries to explain it in a way that actually makes some sense.

"Or she's just dumb." And Sho goes the blunt route.

Ren glances at him for a moment before back at Yu, "Either way, they're already over at Pinkie's."

"Then let's get going." Yu simply said as he and Ren started heading there, with Sho following the two soon after.

* * *

The three have arrived at their destination as the sun has only its light over the horizon now, the trio reaching the porch before Ren rings the doorbell.

"Just so you know, Pinkie can be a bit... eccentric when it comes to new faces." Ren couldn't help but have a gut feeling about something, throwing that out there for Sho to know.

"OK?" The redhead pun boy wasn't sure why he was telling him this, only to be proven why as the door swings open.

Seeing confetti shoot out over the three, Pinkie stood in the doorway to greet them. "Welcome to the second 'Pinkie's Persona Slumber Party Special'! With your candy crazy host, Pinkie Pie!"

The three weren't expecting that as the confetti fell upon them, Sho being the first to speak after processing what just happened.

"Oh. Another Teddie..." He mutters, remembering Yu's bear friend back in their world with an exasperated sigh.

Pinkie then pulls them inside, closing the door behind them before bringing them to her room where the others were at. Sho looks upon the group as Ren and Yu were surprised by a familiar face among them.

"Maud, it's been awhile." Ren greets the sister of Pinkie, who returns the greeting as they walk into the room.

"Hey. Pinkie told me that you were in town for the Games." Maud briefly explains to them, her monotone voice making Sho blink as he processes that.

"Well, it's a big event. Though, that's mainly cause something is gonna happen." Yu gives her the basic idea why.

"I see." She then sees the new face that is Sho who was still in the doorway, "Is he another friend of yours?"

Yu knew who she was referring to, "You can say that. This is Sho."

Sho realizes that they were talking about him and simply retorts back, "Hiya."

Maud just blinks before speaking, "Are you also able to use this 'Persona' power as well?"

"Sure I can." Sho answers as he leans against the frame with a cocky smirk, "Though unlike them, I can win in a fight without it."

The others were quite curious as to how, "Really?" Sunset vocally questions that part.

"Yeah." Yu answers this time, "First time I met him, he proved to be quite a formidable foe."

Sho already knew that Yu would back up his claim, but he still wasn't used to getting praise from the guy.

"Wait, did I hear that last part right?" Rainbow caught the last word he said, "You two were enemies?"

"Making threats and picking fights, are you that surprised?" Ren casually points out, pretty much had it figured out from his actions earlier.

"You make a good point." Applejack admits, "We were like that with Sunset for awhile. Oh-"

"I think that joke has ran its course." Sunset casually shrugs off the two in response.

"Come on! Story time!" Pinkie was getting excited about this, though no one really said that it was, as she drags Sho into the room.

"H-Hey, let go!" He tries to pull away, but she proves to be surprisingly strong despite her physique as she puts him in a nearby chair. "Don't do that again!"

"Sorry, got carried away!" Pinkie quickly apologizes before getting back to the topic, "Now come on, tell us!"

Sho looks over the group as they weren't gonna take no for an answer, with Yu looking to be on standby to help him out. Letting out a small annoying growl, he decides to get it over with.

"Fine! If it means skipping the whole drama stuff later, but ONLY the cliff notes!" Sho emphasizes the last part before muttering, "Mainly since I don't remember most of it..."

* * *

The lab was not very lively tonight as Sci-Twi was looking into the new readings she detected from the edge of town earlier, What was confusing about it, despite it being at the same location the previous one was, the readings here were different in comparison. Although, they do match in some parts of the other two.

"What kind of phenomenon is this?" She mutters to herself, trying to think of an explanation for this.

A small bark was heard from behind her, turning around to see her dog Spike happily wagging his tail and pats his head.

"I know, Spike. I'm getting rather excited for tomorrow, too." She simply said before walking past him to put the reading paper on the table, "While I have to participate in the Games thanks to my qualifications, that won't stop me from finding out what's behind these strange readings."

Spike lets out a happy bark that tells her that he agrees, to an extent. She smiles at the fact that he was participating a bit more than usual in their conversations.

"Thanks for the support, Spike. Plus, I don't need to worry about my teammates." She said as she recalls the students on her team, "They will be too focused on winning to think about what I'm doing."

A small whimper then came from Spike. Most likely, it was about her friend Sunset.

"I know what you're thinking. It might be possible that she'll be keeping tabs on me while we're there." Twilight taps her finger on her chin in thought as she said this, "Which means I need to find a way to keep her attention elsewhere, but how?"

She looks upon the various trinkets she had made over the years, from an electronic watch to a pair of high-tech goggles all the way to her newest creation. Out of all of them though, she doesn't really have something that would help in this type of situation. And right now isn't a good time to pull an all-nighter.

"Looks like I'll have to think of it as I go." She mutters before picking up Spike, "Come on, let's head to bed. We have a big event starting tomorrow."

* * *

The girls were hooked onto Sho's story, even if it's just the main points. Some parts were briefly clarified by Yu when it was from his own perspective, but it was mainly on the two Grand Prix tournaments. What they went over was:

The TV world, where their Personas (except Ren) were originally obtained, was the setting in the first one while the second one was actually in the real world that was distorted with aspects from the TV world and this 'Dark Hour' phenomenon that took place years before.

The first tournament was mainly to get 'battle data' of sorts, however vague that reason was, before the second one happened as the real deal.

Yu's team, known as the Investigation Team, were the first to go check out this as these 'Shadow Operatives' came soon after who had experience with the 'Dark Hour' phenomenon.

Sho was working with another foe of Yu's named Adachi who was actually dragged into the whole Grand Prix situation and this 'Malevolent Entity' who promised to give him his wish, a world for him and only him. As it turns out, that was a lie to use him as a vessel.

Though, Sho was rather hesitant when it came to him talking about his backstory. Not that he was afraid to, but he didn't need to. He was in a different world after all.

At the end of his story time, the girls were processing all of it before Maud spoke up. "I like puns."

The boys were understandably confused, but Sho was more curious at this. "Really?"

"Yeah. I do stand up comedy from time to time." She elaborates as her answer.

"Prove it." Sho was doubting that the one with the straight face is the funny one.

"OK." Maud took a moment to think of something before speaking again, "You know what usually triggers my funny bone?"

Sho raises an eyebrow at this, "No, what?"

"...Never mind. You won't find it 'humerus'."

It took a second, but the others got it with positive results.

"A skeleton pun, classic." Sunset comments.

"Good one, Maud!" Pinkie would obviously like her sister's jokes.

"Could have been better." Rainbow was stifling a chuckle as she said that.

"Thank you. I'm currently working to expand my puns beyond rocks." Maud mentions.

Sho was quiet as Yu and Ren chuckled at her little joke, but he held a small smirk on his face. Out of habit, he then pulls out his survival knife and casually tosses it in the air. Fluttershy notices this and was understandably worried a bit.

"U-um, I don't think that's safe." She said as a small warning.

Sho took this opportunity to make a pun of his own, "Oh come on, you sound like I'm 'bladed' to be a fool." Sho catches his knife as he emphasizes his joke.

He continues to casually toss his blade in the air as the others got what he was going for. Though, most were trying to stifle their laughter as they were getting a bit nervous at the knife coming closer to landing on its blade.

"F-Fluttershy is right, you might catch the blade instead." Rarity points out.

Sho lets out an exaggerated sigh before saying, "I know this 'stabs' your attention, but I get your point."

The second one was more subtle, but Yu and Ren caught that as Sho caught his knife by the hilt before putting it back in its sheath.

"So, is there anything else you like, Sho?" Applejack wonders out loud, "Besides, fighting and puns?"

"Uh... I like swords." He simply said as a response, standing up in the process to stretch his legs a bit.

"I'll admit, your katanas are pretty cool." Rainbow was looking at his swords as she mentions that.

Sho then pulls out one of them to show it off, "Custom blades. I went through many before these, but managed to get some tempered just right to handle my strength."

Ren can definitely tell that. The hilt have a finger ring where the guard would be, most likely as an aesthetic touch, and has a serrated section on the back of the blade just above the hilt itself.

"It looks like one you find in a video game dungeon." Rainbow comments, which Sunset agrees. "Oh yeah, I'm getting those vibes."

Sho lets out a laugh before denying the notion, "Oh please, those can't match the real deal."

"I don't know, some games were pretty close." Rainbow recalls a couple of games she played as she said that.

Sho was a bit annoyed at that, having played a couple of games himself back then. He then got an idea.

"All right, you think it's that easy?" He pulls out his second sword as he said that.

Then to everyone's surprise, Sho flips the swords on the finger rings like nothing before holding the hilts towards Rainbow and Sunset.

"Go ahead, hold them." The two had to process what just happened before responding.

"A-All right, watch! I'll be able to swing this no problem!" Rainbow stood up as she said this.

"Well, this shouldn't be too different from a rapier." Sunset deduces as she stood up as well, knowing how one of those felt in her hand.

Sho simply had a smug smirk on his face as the two took hold of the handles firmly, only for him to casually let go. The other couldn't help but watch as the two were struggling to even hold them steady.

"Wh-What are these made of!?" Rainbow asks a good question there, if her struggle isn't obvious enough.

"Just some good old-fashioned steel. I had to get the right sharpness AND weight." Sho emphasizes the importance of the two as he watches them try and steady their grips.

He can see that Sunset has a bit more experience than Rainbow in terms of proper handling, even having her index finger through the ring. Still, the two have yet to attempt a proper swing.

"Come on, swing!" He wasn't much of the patient type, as he established in his story earlier.

"I'm about to, just-" Rainbow was cut off by a loud growling noise.

She felt heat go to her cheeks as she realizes that she is hungry, "I-I haven't eaten anything in awhile! So I won't be able to swing at my best!"

Sho rolls his eyes at her excuse, only to get a rumble from his own stomach.

"Looks like we should get some food for our little party." Yu points out.

"All right, anything-" Ren was quickly interrupted by Pinkie who calls out, "I demand curry!"

The former lets out a laugh at her request, "Should have warned you beforehand, it can be addictive."

"Curry?" Sho was the only one who doesn't know the specifics, which Yu clarifies for him. "Ren can make good curry."

"Yes. He made it for us last time." Maud vouches for him, "It's delicious."

Sho simply shrugs in response, "All right." He then remembers his swords and casually takes them back, "Take a lunch."

"It's night." Sunset points out the obvious.

"You know what I mean." Sho puts away his swords before pointing at Ren, "You! That curry better be good! Last time I had curry, it had something bad in it."

Yu couldn't help but shiver at the bad memories again, "I know that feeling..."

"Then let's go!" Pinkie lead the way with the others following after her, Yu and Sho being the last ones as the former turns to the latter.

"Let me guess, 'thanks for giving them a second chance'?" Sho pretty much hits the nail on the head as he mocks Yu's voice for the quote.

"Yeah. It's nice to see." Yu simply said in response, not even bothered by the impression.

Sho shook his head a bit before walking ahead, "Yeah yeah, you don't need to say it."

Ending the conversation there, Yu smiles at the change before following Sho to join the others.

**And done! This took longer than it should have, but I just wanted a chapter for Sho and the Rainbooms to connect on some level before the Games are in full swing.**

**Not much to say this time, so thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	8. Update: Sorry

**Hello, fellow readers! And yeah I'm doing this again, but I have my reasons.**

**First things first, I FINALLY FINISHED Persona 5 Royal... and it was quite the ride. But due to my dwindling motivation beforehand, I figured that finishing up the game would help reignite that. And now that I have... I'm not entirely sure how to feel.**

**While I still think there's potential in this crossover, starting over will definitely help in expanding on what I want to do with this series. Honestly, it may have something to do with my OC series, where it comes off as redundant to me to do two different yet similar timelines.**

**A lot of the new content in Royal is actually really good. From the updated confidents to the new palace and villain, it had something that honestly made it more organic than the original. And with that, I've decided to just go ahead and do Prism. Sadly, that means this timeline will cease, but don't worry! The ideas I have for this WILL BE integrated into the new timeline, just be patient with me.**

**And speaking of patience, for those who have been here since the beginning, thank you very much. You help me see that I have a lot to reach in terms of writing and developing my style into what it is today. I apologize for the on/off motivation, but a lot of my decisions are based on wanting to improve. If I think I can do better with a series, I'll take that chance.**

**In the end, that's what I want to give to you as the readers of these stories. The best I can offer as a writer to tell a compelling story with series that you are fans of for your own reasons.**

**With this short update said, I'll give you another one on when the new timeline will start. Until then, I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
